


Проект "Альфа"

by MeyMey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeyMey/pseuds/MeyMey





	1. Chapter 1

— Сегодня у нас вечеринка в честь новой команды Мстителей, — объявил в микрофон миллионер, филантроп и плейбой. — Поэтому, ребятам советую как следует повеселиться, напиться и раздавать автографы, а гостям познакомиться с новыми героями.   
Старк отложил микрофон и спустился с помоста к остальным гостям, тут же ухватив с подноса бокал с шампанским. Дерек закатил глаза, чувствуя, что вечеринка Тони Старка — это не то место, где он бы хотел быть. Он совершенно не желал напиваться, веселиться и общаться со всей этой толпой богатеев.   
— Хотя бы сделай вид, что тебе весело, — посоветовал Стив, похлопав Дерека по плечу. — Иначе Тони тебя достанет.   
— Я постараюсь, — отозвался Дерек и неуклюже улыбнулся даме в бриллиантах.   
— Я умер от ужаса, увидев это, — усмехнулся пробегающий мимо мальчишка и тут же скрылся в толпе, не дав Дереку себя разглядеть.   
Дерек повертел головой и прислушался, похожий голос прозвучал где-то в стороне и Дерек пошёл на звук.   
— Тони, — недовольно вещал голос, — сейчас не время для вечеринок. Зачем вы вообще это устроили? У нас полно работы!   
— Стайлз, — так же недовольно отзывался Старк, — нам нужно иногда отдыхать. Да, даже гиперактивным подросткам нужен отдых. Я бы посоветовал тебе выпить и расслабиться.   
— Вы же знаете, что со мной бывает, когда я выпью, — прошипел названный Стайлзом, когда Дерек наконец вышел к обладателям голосов.   
— О, ты же Дерек? — воодушевился Тони и, схватив мальчишку, которого он звал Стайлзом, за руку, потащил его к Дереку. — Знакомьтесь, это мой новый ассистент — Стайлз. Он умный, серьёзный молодой человек, когда дело касается работы, но я не могу больше терпеть его нытьё о том, что нам надо работать! Спаси меня от него, — сказал Тони и быстро сунул парня в руки Дерека. — Пожалуйста, напои его, пусть он расслабиться.   
— Меня нельзя напаивать! — возмутился Стайлз вслед исчезающему в толпе Тони, а потом вздохнул и вывернулся из захвата Дерека. — Я смотрю тебе тут тоже весело. Ты же типа новый Мститель?   
— А ты типа не знаешь, кто я?   
— Я просто попытался завести разговор, — закатил глаза Стайлз. — Не сразу же выкладывать, что я знаю о тебе всё.   
— Прямо всё?   
— Способности, физические характеристики, родословную, предпочтения в еде... выбор партнёров.   
— Даже так? — Дерек усмехнулся. — И кого я предпочитаю?   
— Тех, что шевелятся, — усмехнулся Стайлз. — Твои связи такие случайные, что ясно только одно — ты не ищешь спутницу жизни.   
— И почему тебя нельзя напаивать? — вдруг сменил тему Дерек, и Стайлз нахмурился.   
— Я знаю очень много информации, — пожал плечами он. — И очень любвеобилен.   
— Второе разве проблема?   
— Что ты знаешь обо мне? — вдруг опасно улыбнулся Стайлз.   
— Только то, что сказал Тони.   
— Лично мне было бы стрёмно напаивать парня, о котором знаешь только то, что он помощник супер-героя.   
— Ассистент учёного, — поправил его Дерек с ухмылкой.   
— Вот видишь, — усмехнулся Стайлз, — ничего обо мне не знаешь.   
Дерек нахмурился, не глядя стащил с подноса два бокала и протянул один Стайлзу.   
— Ну, так давай узнаем друг друга получше.   
— Я итак знаю о тебе всё.   
— А если я скажу, что нет? — дёрнул бровями Дерек. Стайлз приоткрыл рот, задумавшись.   
— Интересно, чего же я не знаю?   
— Предпочтения в выборе партнёров, — таинственно отозвался Дерек, сделав глоток шампанского. Рот Стайлза приоткрылся сильнее и Стайлз сделал быстрый большой глоток.   
— Ок, сам напросился. Сразу предупреждаю, что меня надо держать. Я буйный. И быстро пьянею, потому что вообще не пью... и потому что ел последний раз, кажется... эээ, — Стайлз задумался, — сегодня суббота? да, суббота. Мы были на ужине в четверг? Воу, и как это я ещё не помер. Тут вообще есть еда?   
Дерек закатил глаза, ухватил Стайлза за руку и потащил через зал, прихватив с собой поднос с какими-то закусками и ещё пару бокалов. Пройдя через весь зал, Дерек свернул куда-то в сторону и они оказались в какой-то комнате, до которой ещё никто не успел добраться. Относительно тихая и с парой диванов. Дерек усадил Стайлза на диван и закрыл дверь. В комнате настала абсолютная тишина, несмотря на то, что в зале по-прежнему громко орала музыка и гости перекрикивали её и друг друга.   
— Еда, — усмехнулся Дерек, указывая на поднос с закусками. Стайлз недоверчиво посмотрел на тарталетки, но через мгновение уже засовывал одну в рот.   
— Я уже забыл, как жевать, — признался он, проглотив тарталетку с икрой. — Итак, Дерек, что же я о тебе не знаю.   
— Нет уж, я сначала хочу посмотреть на тебя буйного.   
— Я же говорил — любвеобильный я. Вот и вся буйность. И тебе не понравится это.   
— Здесь нет женщин, — приподнял брови Дерек.   
Стайлз вздохнул и одним глотком опустошил второй бокал.  
— Я же сказал — тебе не понравится.   
— Ты так уверен? — усмехнулся Дерек. — Ладно, что ты там говорил о том, что ты помощник супер-героя?   
— Ну, иногда Тони занят... у него похмелье и вообще. А мы с Джарвисом неплохо ладим, и костюм на мне хорошо сидит...   
— Вот оно как, так ты, значит, иногда работаешь вместо Тони?   
— Бывает, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Ну, там где нет какой-то большой опасности для моей жизни. На всякие там заварушки с Богами и пришельцами Тони меня не пускает.   
— И правильно делает. Так ты его приемник получается?   
— Если не накосячу, — кивнул Стайлз. — Очень боюсь накосячить, боюсь, что Тони разозлиться и выкинет меня. Больше мне такой работы нигде не найти... чёрт, да это самая крутая работа на свете! Ну, может круче только быть Мстителем.   
— Не круче, — покачал головой Дерек. — Ты просто бегаешь, надираешь зад преступникам и всё.   
— И тебя целыми днями крутят по телеку.   
— Ты видел меня там хоть раз?   
— Вы новый состав, — отмахнулся Стайлз, — ещё увижу. Я узнал от Тони столько всего... чёрт, это правда круто быть здесь. Работать с ним, на него — неважно. Тони Старк может показаться пьяницей и разгильдяем, но он правда крутой мужик. И охренеть какой умный. Да и красивый, чего уж там.   
— Красивый? — усмехнулся Дерек.   
— Ну, для учёного точно, — задумчиво улыбнулся Стайлз. — Он держит себя в отличной форме... и иногда работает полуобнажённым.   
— Я, кажется, понял, о чём ты говорил мне, перед тем как напиться, — фыркнул Дерек. Стайлз перевёл на него мутный взгляд.   
— Страшно?   
— Нет, — Дерек усмехнулся, присаживаясь ближе и утащив с подноса тарталетку. — А Старк знает?   
— После какого-то успешного проекта он решил меня напоить в честь "отлично проделанной работы". Ну и в какой-то момент я начал к нему приставать... даже почти устроил стриптиз. До сих пор стыдно.   
— Сколько тебе лет?   
— Я легальный, если ты об этом, — Стайлз перевёл взгляд с бокала на Дерека. — А что, интересую?   
— Ты пьян, — Дерек провёл рукой по его волосам, и Стайлз, словно кот, потянулся за лаской, подставляясь и прикрыв глаза. — Так что пока нет.   
— Пока? Ох, знал я, что все эти беспорядочные связи неспроста, — Стайлз улыбнулся с закрытыми глазами, а когда открыл их, в них было столько похоти, что Дерек на мгновение заразился ею, но потом одёрнул себя и убрал руку с его волос.   
— Я отведу тебя в твою комнату, — Дерек взял его за руку и потянул вверх.   
— У меня классная постель... большая...   
— И ты отлично выспишься там один.   
— Чёрт, так нечестно, — возмутился Стайлз, когда Дерек тянул его сквозь толпу. — Я же заинтересовал тебя, в чём проблема? Ты сам напоил меня!   
— Иначе, как бы я узнал? Ты бы сказал мне?   
— Не, — мотнул головой Стайлз. Дерек довёл его до комнаты и впустил первым.   
— О том и речь.   
— Помоги мне раздеться, — прохныкал Стайлз, жалобно глядя на Дерека.   
— Ты типа сам не можешь?   
— Типа нет. А так неудобно спать в этих узких джинсах! Мне завтра будет плохо!  
— Манипулятор, — усмехнулся Дерек, стягивая со Стайлза рубашку и принимаясь за ремень. — Но я не соблазнюсь. Пьяные парни меня не возбуждают.   
— Зря, — обиженно сообщил Стайлз и свалился на кровать.   
— Спокойной ночи, — улыбнулся Дерек. вырубая свет и собираясь уходить.   
— Завтра я буду трезвый, — сообщил ему Стайлз, приподняв голову от подушки. — Можно сходить куда-нибудь... или просто закрыться здесь...  
— Я позвоню.   
— Я знаю, где ты живёшь, — сонно отозвался Стайлз, — так что не смей не позвонить.


	2. Chapter 2

— Господи, Стайлз, прекрати, — Дерек услышал жалобный голос Старка ещё на первом этаже. Суперслух, который дала ему мутация, был так же отличным навигатором, когда требовалось найти людей в огромном пустом здании.   
— Нет, мистер Старк, не прекращу, у вас на сегодня назначено пять встреч. Я понимаю, что вас интересуют только две из них, но на первых трёх будут богатые инвесторы, а после того случая с пришельцами новые вливания нам не повредят.   
— Когда ты называешь меня "мистер Старк" мне хочется забраться под одеяло с головой и не высовываться, пока ты не уйдёшь. Это слишком официально. Я даже чувствую, как мне давит галстук.   
— Вы голый, Тони, — с укором сказал Стайлз и замер, заметив Дерека в дверях.   
— Здравствуйте Д... — начал было Тони, но запнулся, явно забыв, как зовут Дерека. Впрочем, Дерек почти тоже забыл как его зовут, застав Железного человека в его спальне полуобнажённым и подмявшим под себя своего юного помощника. Стайлз жалобно глянул на него поверх подушек и безуспешно попытался скинуть Старка с себя. — Ну, я надеюсь, ты не обидишься, что я забыл твоё имя. Я был уже порядком пьян, когда мы познакомились. И я надеюсь, что тебя не смущает сцена, отрывшаяся тебе. Я просто мешаю своему помощнику мешать мне спать.   
Дерек заторможено кивнул, а Старк с недовольным стоном всё же слез с кровати и Стайлза. Тот мгновенно вскочил на ноги и, поправив рубашку, кинулся к Старку с планшетом.   
— Вы так просто не отвяжитесь от меня, Тони!  
— Поэтому я позвал себе на помощь силача из новых Мстителей, — пожал плечами Старк. — Мне нужно работать над новым костюмом, а не вылизывать задницы этим твоим инвесторам.   
— Старк, ваши денежные запасы не безграничны, а новые костюмы и вовсе требуют почти полного их осушения. Вам стоит вспомнить о том, что вы должны быть не только Железным человеком, но и дипломатом, и обаятельнейшим учёным, желающим улучшить мир, прежде чем мы с вами и костюмами окажемся на улице.   
— Ты слишком много волнуешься об этом, Стайлз. Тебе стоит расслабиться.   
— Расслабиться? — Стайлз обернулся на замершего в дверях Дерека, и ткнул в его сторону большим пальцем, — с ним? Кем вы меня считаете?   
— Вы неплохо поладили на вечеринке, разве нет? Ты требовал от него свидания... — Тони многозначительно улыбнулся, а Стайлз стал такого равномерно красного цвета, что Дерек за него даже испугался.   
— Я же проверял комнату на жучки, — медленно и яростно прошипел он.   
— Но ты был слишком занят перед приёмом.   
— Вы... Господи, вы невыносимы, — прорычал Стайлз и, кинув планшет на стол перед Тони, пулей вылетел из спальни.   
— Прости за эту сцену, Д... как тебя зовут?  
— Дерек.  
— Да, точно. Дерек. У нас со Стайлзом бывают такие... ситуации, но вообще-то мы очень уважаем друг друга... ну, может, только не личное пространство. Мальчику правда нужен отдых. Он нервничает, потому что появились некоторые намёки на то, что скоро снова будет жарко и пытается сделать всю работу в один день. Он должен успокоиться, иначе сойдет с ума. С гениями часто такое случается... с ним — тем более может. Он особенный и мне не хочется, чтобы его мозг поджарился в таком юном возрасте.   
— И что мне делать? — Дерек сложил руки на груди. Он испытывал противоречивые чувства к Тони. С одной стороны тот подслушивал их на вечеринке, но с другой — он, кажется, правда заботился о парне.  
— Сводить его на свидание, — пожал плечами Тони. — Кино, кафе, музейные выставки... он любит роботов, кстати, если ты ещё не догадался. Своди его в парк, в конце концов. Ему двадцать и последний раз он был в кино лет пять назад. С другом. Я думаю, не стоит пояснять, что друг был другом, да и с не друзьями он дальше кино не заходил.   
— Откуда вы это знаете?   
— Стайлз работает на меня два года. Мы с ним почти круглые сутки вместе. Работаем, едим, даже спим вместе, если засыпаем в лаборатории, не дойдя до кроватей. Нам нужно как-то отвлекаться и разговоры самое доступное, что есть.   
— И он рассказывал вам даже такие подробности?   
— Даже такие. Да и, как ты понял, у меня стоит прослушка в его комнате. А иногда и камеры.   
— Вы извращенец, если слушаете, чем занят парень ночью в своей комнате.   
— Может быть, — Тони усмехнулся.   
Дерек поджал губы. Что-то подсказывало, что Тони ставит прослушки не для того, чтобы получать записи того, как Стайлз дрочит себе или просто спит, но в остальном ситуация выглядела довольно мерзко.   
— Он вылетел отсюда пулей. Где мне его искать?   
— Ммм, — Тони задумчиво ткнул пальцем в стену, и на ней появилось множество экранов с изображениями разных частей дома. На одном из экранов появился Стайлз, готовящий себе кофе. — Он не из тех, кто обидевшись убегает из дома. Минут через десять, если ты не уведёшь его отсюда, он вернётся, чтобы продолжать тащить меня на эти встречи. Уводить тебе его придётся через силу, предупреждаю. Ну, ты же сильный, ты сможешь, — Тони усмехнулся.   
— Что вы обо мне знаете?   
— Что ты мутант, — пожал плечами Старк. — Сильный, быстрый, острый слух и не менее острое обоняние, повышенная волосатость во время вспышек гнева. Оборотень. Альфа. Я знал тебя под этими именами.  
— Альфа? — Дерек приподнял брови. — Меня так никто не звал.   
— Я звал. Когда изучал тебя. То, что я не знаю твоего имени, не значит, что я не знаю твою группу крови или цвет глаз. Мы изучали каждого кандидата в Мстители, а уж новый состав особенно тщательно. Так что если захочешь рассказать Стайлзу что-то о себе, тебе нужно будет очень постараться, чтобы это было чем-то, что он не знает.   
— На вечеринке я его удивил.   
— Потому что я очень аккуратно спрятал от него этот факт. Меня бы не удивил.   
— Вы специально?  
— Ты же знаешь, что он мой... наследник? Ну, я хочу его сделать им. И ты видел его — он учёный, а не боец. Да, костюм и из него делает супергероя, но против обычных людей, не против мутантов или пришельцев. Ему нужна защита. Как мы с Мстителями защищали друг друга, так новый состав будет однажды защищать нового Железного человека.   
— Вы собрались на покой? — усмехнулся Дерек.   
— Да, — невозмутимо ответил Тони. — Я слишком стар для этого дерьма. Скоро он займёт моё место. Всё просто. И будет ещё проще, если в его защитниках будет Альфа, который к нему привязан. Если ты полюбишь его, то скорее сам умрёшь, чем дашь умереть ему, так?  
— Если он тоже полюбит меня, то сойдёт с ума, если я умру, защищая его.   
— Зато будет жив. А я придумаю, как вернуть его разум.   
— Вы жестокий человек, мистер Старк.   
— Только когда защищаю тех, кто мне дорог.   
Дерек развернулся, чтобы уйти и столкнулся бы со Стайлзом, если бы не его суперловкость.   
— Я вроде бы не здоровался. Привет, — сказал тот, коротко улыбнулся и протиснулся мимо Дерека к Старку. Подошёл к столу и поставил на него кружку. — Ваш кофе, Тони. Просыпайтесь. Посетите хотя бы одну из этих трёх встреч. Пожалуйста. Нам правда нужны инвесторы.   
— Хорошо, но только если ты пойдёшь сейчас с Дереком.   
— Куда? — удивился Стайлз, обернувшись на Дерека.   
— Куда захотите, — пожал плечами Тони.   
— Хорошо, — быстро ответил Стайлз и открыл на планшете фото одного из инвесторов. — Лучше идите к нему. У него денег больше и он заинтересован в технике больше других.   
— Хорошо, Стайлз, а теперь иди и попробуй расслабиться. И не пиши мне до вечера. Не смей. Я всё расскажу ночью.   
Стайлз кивнул и вернулся к Дереку.   
— И куда мы пойдём?   
— Пока давай просто уйдём отсюда, — мотнул головой Дерек и пошёл прочь от спальни Старка.   
Дереку ужасно не хотелось следовать коварному плану Старка, но тот был гением, всё-таки и удивительным образом угадал, подсунув Стайлза именно ему, Дереку.   
Стайлз покосился на него, но ничего не сказал о зажёгшихся красным радужках.


	3. Chapter 3

— И куда мы идем? — поинтересовался Стайлз, когда небоскреб Старка уже скрылся из виду, а цели их пути так и не обнаружилось.   
— Не знаю. Куда-нибудь, — пожал плечами идущий немного впереди Дерек, больше похожий на хозяина, выгуливающего пса на поводке, чем на парня, ведущего другого на свидание. Если это, конечно, было свиданием, а не реальным выгулом. Только Дерек был не хозяином, а нанятым выгульщиком собак.   
Стайлз тявкнул, привлекая к себе внимание.   
— Может хотя бы со мной на одном уровне пойдёшь? — недовольно поинтересовался он у обернувшегося Дерека.   
— Я… — начал Дерек, но смутился и немного притормозил. — Прости, я что-то задумался. Старк дал повод немного подумать о жизни.   
— Он такой, да, — спокойно отозвался Стайлз.   
— И ты не спросишь, что он мне сказал?   
— Нет. Это твоё и Тони. Я влезаю только в то, что Тони. Ну, или Тони и ещё кого-то, соблюдение личного пространства которого меня не волнует.   
— Тебя заботит моё личное пространство?   
— Меня заботит, что ты обо мне подумаешь. Ты же знаешь, что интересен мне. Я просил тебя переспать со мной, тут и признаний не требуется. Поэтому мне даже неловко, что я о тебе столько знаю.   
— Ты знаешь обо мне все.   
— Ну, теперь я не знаю, что тебе такого сказал Тони, отчего ты погрузился в себя на полчаса.   
— Ты знаешь о его планах на тебя?   
— Частично. В основном о том, что костюмы — моё наследство. Остальное я сам не захотел знать.  
— А почему он устанавливает камеры в твоей спальне?  
— Ты подумал, что он извращенец и любит подглядывать за мной? — усмехнулся Стайлз. — Но я не устраиваю шоу для него. Если мне так необходимо сбросить стресс, то я делаю это в душе. Там точно нет камер.   
— Значит, ты знаешь зачем.   
— Да. Чтобы знать, не разговариваю ли я во сне, записывать, если разговариваю. Следить, чтобы не лунатил. И проверять, не умер ли я во сне. Словно я какой-то младенец. Или, словно у меня может внезапно за ночь развиться страшная болезнь. Или... я не знаю. Он переживает за меня, как за сына. И не смотри так, это удивительно даже для меня.   
— Он зовёт меня Альфой. Почему?  
— Ты был первым, — пожал плечами Стайлз и замолчал, словно остальное было очевидным.  
— Есть кто-то ещё такой же как я?   
— Прилично их. Ты был первым для нас. Но мутация появилась задолго до наших исследований. Твои родители были такими же, Дерек, и я удивлюсь, если ты не знал.   
— Удивляйся, — сказал ошарашенный Дерек.   
— И дядя. И сестры. Ты не один, это одна из самых странных и распространенных мутаций.  
— Тогда почему в Мстители взяли именно меня?   
— Тебя выбрал Тони.   
— Тогда понятно, — проскрежетал зубами Дерек.   
— Я смотрю, тебе не сильно понравилось то, что тебе сказал Старк. Не хочу знать, что именно, но могу сказать, что ты не обязан следовать его планам. Не всё и не всегда должно быть так, как скажет Тони. Впрочем, последнее время всё и так не желает прислушиваться к его словам.   
— Кстати, где ты был, когда он устроил этот ад с Альтроном?   
— В бункере. Очень далеко отсюда и откуда-либо вообще. Иногда мне кажется, что этот бункер находится не на Земле.   
— Ты думаешь, у Старка есть бункер где-то на другой планете?  
— Или в другом измерении. Это Тони Старк, нечего удивляться. В конце концов, ЩИТ всё ещё полноценно функционирует.   
— И Гидра?   
— Иногда мне кажется, что она будет всегда. Отрубаешь одну голову — на её месте вырастают две, — задумчиво процитировал Стайлз и тоскливо опустил голову, словно Гидра что-то сделала и ему лично. Впрочем, он быстро взял себя в руки и завертел головой по сторонам. — Раз уж ты не знаешь, куда ведёшь меня, то могу дать подсказку. Если мы сейчас свернём направо, то почти сразу же упрёмся в довольно милую и уютную кафешку с улыбчивыми и ненавязчивыми официантами, вкуснейшим кофе и коричными булочками.   
— Ты же понимаешь, что в основном говорить придётся тебе? — заметил Дерек, когда они уже видели розовую вывеску с капкейком.   
— Ну, мне не привыкать. Я обычно довольно много болтаю, просто сегодня меня немного выбил из колеи Тони, но после ещё одной кружки кофе и порции углеводов, я приду в себя. Сможешь ли ты слушать меня — другой вопрос.   
— Я попытаюсь. Я терпеливый. Иногда. Ну, стал после тренировок Мстителей.   
— Да, на ЩИТ работают отличные мозгоправы. Со мной, правда, не справились.   
— Они пытались работать с тобой? Зачем?   
— Тони не сказал? Я — особенный. Ну, и ещё потому, что я немного работал на Гидру. Они пытались залезть в мой разум и узнать тайны Гидры, ну а потом пришёл Тони и просто спросил. Знаешь, люди забывают, что иногда можно просто спросить. Не нужно вкалывать наркотики и вскрывать череп, — Стайлз быстро провёл по волосам, но даже этого быстрого движения Дереку хватило, чтобы заметить узкий хирургический шрам.   
— Почему ты не сдавался под пытками? — приподнял бровь Дерек, но тут же замолчал, потому что подошла официантка. Они заказали себе кофе и завтрак, и девушка быстро удалилась.   
— Я устал повторять, а ты устал слушать, но потому что я особенный, — закатил глаза Стайлз. — Все манипуляции с моим мозгом приводили к одному исходу — я впадал в кому. Понял это только Старк, "случайно" ломанув ЩИТ в очередной раз.   
— Неужели они не пытались спросить?  
— Нет. Они были уверены, что я слишком близко к голове Гидры и ни за что не выдам тайны просто так. Они были уверены, что все в Гидре по собственной воле. Теперь их уверенность пошатнулась... да и руководство, к счастью, полностью поменялось. Фьюри знал не обо всем, всё-таки ЩИТ был огромным, а Коулсон с остатком Щита справляется намного лучше.   
— То есть они сначала втыкали в тебя шприц, а потом задавали вопросы?  
— Да, моему телу, бьющемуся в судорогах, — Стайлз усмехнулся, а Дерека передёрнуло. Ничего забавного он в этом не видел.   
— Почему ты был в Гидре?   
— Ну, не по собственной воле, как понимаешь. Они узнали об очень умном, но глупом в своей гениальности, мальчике. Тот в свои пятнадцать влез в их систему. Случайно. Думал, что ломает систему ЩИТа, чтобы узнать побольше о мутантах и всяком таком. Потом пришли серьёзные мужчины в костюмах, приобняли за плечи его маму и папу, а когда те отказались выдавать мальчика, то выстрелили в голову мамы. Тогда глупый подросток сам кинулся им в руки.   
Стайлз прервался, когда официантка принесла ему кружку ароматного кофе с обильной сливочной пенкой и корицей. Ограничившийся американо Дерек встретился в кружке со своим отражением и приказал тому погасить загоревшиеся красным радужки. Стайлз довольно засунул в рот ложку сливок, а потом улыбнулся Дереку.   
— Звучит ужасно, да? Если я скажу, что мама и так умирала, станет легче? Хотя как от такого может стать легче? Наверное, я ужасный человек, если в глубине души был немного рад, что они выбрали именно её, а не отца. Всё-таки он до сих пор жив, а она... ей оставалось около месяца. Но она была бы с нами ещё целый месяц, если бы я не совершил такую идиотскую хрень. Так я попал в Гидру. Работал на неё три года, как ты понял. После того как Тони спас меня от моих спасителей из ЩИТа, они так же спасли и моего отца и спрятались там, куда щупальца этой твари не доберутся.   
— Вот почему у тебя не было свиданий пять лет?  
— Нет, поэтому у меня их не было бы три года. А потом... ну, просто было не до того. Разобраться во всех делах Тони было не так просто. Хотя мне и помогали Пеппер и Джарвис.   
— У тебя есть друзья?   
— Можно ли назвать другом Старка? Если нет, то можно ли назвать им искусственный интеллект, то есть Джарвиса?   
— А Мстители? Стиву ты наверняка понравился, и он захотел выкрасть тебя от Тони.   
— О, ты глубоко ошибаешься. Дело в том, что мы с Тони похожи, а я ещё и молодой и дерзкий. Отмороженный Стив не особо умиляется ещё более безрассудной копии Тони. К тому же я называю его отмороженным при нём самом.   
— Ты не очень дружелюбный.   
— Стив слишком высокоморальный. Правильный. Скучный. Мышцы, полученные путём "грязных экспериментов" его, почему-то, не смущают, но от нас он немножко приходит в ярость и если бы он был Халком, а не Брюс, то по городу бы вечно ходил злой зелёный гигант, который успокаивался бы, приходил читать нам лекцию и снова превращался в зелёного мутанта. Ты не заметил, что он очень настойчивый и может повторять всё по три и более раз?   
— Хорошо, а Брюс Беннер?   
— Ну, мы неплохо общались, пока он жил у Старка. Я многое почерпнул у него. Но сложно назвать другом того, кто прячется где-то хрен знает где от самого себя. Ему даже не напишешь.   
— Наташа? Клинтон?   
— Наташа пыталась меня соблазнить, думая, что сможет выведать у меня секреты Старка. С тех пор немного обижена. Клинтон обращается со мной как с ребёнком. Разве что вокруг гнездо не свил и червяков не приносит. Разве я похож на ребёнка?   
— При первой встрече я подумал, что тебе не больше пятнадцати.   
— Ну, спасибо. Ну, я разве что неплохо общаюсь с Питером Паркером, — задумчиво протянул Стайлз.   
— Кто такой Питер Паркер?   
— Главный фанат Железного человека, который очень обижен на него за то, что тот не позвал его в Мстители. Я познакомлю вас когда-нибудь. Но и тут у нас отношения на расстоянии. К тому же он вечно занят, вися у кого-нибудь под потолком. В основном у Мери Джейн.   
— Будем считать, что я запомнил твоё предложение и не буду пока расспрашивать о нём подробнее.   
— И правильно, это очень долгая и интересная история, которую сам Питер рассказывает более охотно, чем я.   
— И тебе не скучно без друзей?   
— У меня есть Тони, Джарвис и уйма работы. До них я был немного... того. Постоянно что-то разбирал дома. Лез в папину работу, получал из-за этого по жопе. Пытался найти лекарство для мамы. И почти ни с кем не общался в школе, сходя с ума от скуки на уроках. Да и просто постоянно сходя с ума и не вылезая из кабинетов психологов и психиатров. Сидя на таблетках. Пугая родителей приступами. Поэтому Тони следит за мной по ночам. Он знает о приступах. Он знает о том, что со мной делали в ЩИТе, — Стайлз задумчиво отпил из кружки и усмехнулся, взглянув на печальное выражение лица Дерека. — Что, уже не хочется звать на второе свидание? Лучше быть монстром со сверхспособностями, чем таким, как я.   
— Тебе не стоит так думать о себе. Ты не виноват.   
— Знаешь, сколько раз я слышал это? Сотню. Знаешь, сколько раз я поверил в это и мне полегчало? Ни разу. Я виноват и бессмысленно спорить об этом, Дерек, я только что исповедался тебе. И давай просто остановимся на этом.   
— Хорошо. Ты считаешь меня монстром?  
— Монстром, мутантом — одна хрень. Я говорю о том, что вы не люди, а не о том, что вас нужно бояться.   
— Монстров боятся.   
— Мутантов тоже.   
— Потому что считают монстрами.   
— Тебя задевает это?  
— Да.   
— Хорошо, я не буду больше называть вас так. Мутанты? Устроит?   
— Да, вполне.   
Стайлз облизнул ложку и ткнул ею в Дерека.   
— Ты тоже важен Тони, каким бы стрёмным он тебе не казался.   
— Я важен только как твой щит.   
— Неправда. Ты сильный. Сильнее, чем твоя семья, чем многие из тех, кого мы отбирали. Поэтому ты Альфа.   
— Я буду вторым Халком?   
— Скорее менее занудным Капитаном Америкой. Более стильным, — Стайлз кивнул на чёрную кожанку, — более брутальным и хмурым.   
— А Наташей будет Ведьма?   
— Не факт. Мы ещё думаем над составом "моих" Мстителей. И прости, но это я выбрал тебя. Не Тони. Тони додумал твоё предназначение, но выбрал тебя я. Ты зол на меня за это?   
— Нет. Я в Мстителях. Меня научили справляться со своей второй сущностью, я контролирую её... почти полностью. Я не истекаю кровью, подравшись в баре или будучи подстреленным испуганным охотником. Я не гнию изнутри, заливая свои печали алкоголем. Ты вытащил меня из этого. И если однажды мне придётся закрыть тебя собой, то пусть так. Ты подарил мне пару лет полной жизни.   
— Я надеюсь, что тебе не придётся жертвовать собой, Дерек. Как я говорил — не всё идёт по плану Тони. Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Непробиваемый костюм, например. Если хочешь. можем уточнить у Росомахи про адамантиевые кости...  
— Спасибо, нет.   
— Как хочешь, конечно, — Стайлз поднял руки в примирительном жесте и усмехнулся. — Я рад, что выбрал тебя.   
— Я, кажется, тоже.


	4. Chapter 4

— Как прошло свидание? — поинтересовался Тони, не отвлекаясь от паяния схемы.   
— В следующий раз предупреждайте, если собираетесь устроить проекту проверку, — Стайлз прислонился к дверному косяку и сложил руки на груди. — Он почти сорвался.   
— Ты рассказал ему о себе?   
— Да.   
— И он отреагировал как ожидалось?   
— Точно.   
— Тогда в чём проблема? — пожал плечами Старк. — Мне нужно было добиться эмоций и от тебя, иначе бы он тебя раскусил. Он Альфа, в конце концов.   
— В любом случае, мы не ошиблись, выбрав его. И он, кажется, даже благодарен. Наверное, я понимал бы его больше, будь я мутантом.   
— Ты и так его понимаешь, просто не задумываешься об этом.   
— Как скажете, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Альфе ещё предстоит поработать над собой. Его контроль улучшился, но зверь довольно часто злобно сверкает красными глазами из своей клетки.   
— В ответ на негативные эмоции Дерека, я понимаю.   
— Да, не всегда связанные лично с ним. Его глаза покраснели, когда я рассказывал о том, как попал в Гидру. История никак не касалась его, но он разозлился на них за меня.   
— Это хорошо. Сочувствие чужому горю для хорошего парня это важно.   
— Не превратился бы он во второго Капитана Америку, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Мы должны исправлять ошибки предыдущей команды, а не плодить копии. У нас и так уже есть одна. Багнутая к тому же.   
— Не наговаривай на себя, — Тони обернулся к нему и снял защитные очки. — Тебе просто нужно поработать над собой.   
— Я работаю, вы же знаете.   
— Да. Я даже вижу результат. Мне понравилось то, как вы общались с Дереком на вечеринке. Ты был милым, забавным... обычным.   
— Алкоголь расслабляет даже мой мозг, — усмехнулся Стайлз. — Но постоянно пить — не выход.   
— Твоим алкоголем пусть станет Альфа. Однажды он сделает тебя своим якорем, а он пусть будет твоим. Этот проект для того и создан, чтобы поддерживать тебя.   
— Я знаю, — Стайлз прошёл в лабораторию и сел на свободный стул рядом с Тони. — Но это довольно странно, когда тебя так откровенно с кем-то сводят. Никакой романтики, — он вздохнул.   
— Устраивай её сам, — улыбнулся Тони. — Не мне же за вас всё делать. Я не заставлял вас нравиться друг другу. Так что это не совсем сводничество. Ты сам выбрал его, а я просто устроил вашу встречу.   
— Я понял, — поднял руки Стайлз. — Теперь всё в моих руках и всё-такое. Как думаете, кто из наших знакомых шарит в романтике?   
— Я бы указал на себя, но Пеппер не согласится.   
— Почему в Мстители берут только с пелёнок выращенных убийц, ботаников и отмороженных девственников?   
— И меня.   
— И вас, но мы уже решили, что вы тоже не помощник.   
— Я просто уточнил. Поговори с Джарвисом. Или, если это кажется тебе совсем грустным, то с Бартоном. Он всё-таки как-то умудрился завести жену.   
— И я не хочу знать, как он это сделал. Он слишком опекает меня... это даже немного пугает. Очень странно, когда твоя "мамочка" — профессиональный убийца.   
— Радуйся, что слишком злишь Стива и он, несмотря на всё своё рвение, не может заставить себя быть твоим опекуном.   
— Слава моему характеру, слава! — Стайлз поднял руки к потолку.   
— Я, кстати, сходил на встречу с инвестором, — сообщил Тони, опережая вопросы Стайлза. — И был таким милым, что теперь у нас достаточно средств и на нынешний проект, и на будущие. В том числе — твой костюм.   
— А я даже не придумал, как себя называть! — ужаснулся Стайлз.   
— Железный человек два? Человек из железа? Железный мальчик? — Старк усмехнулся. — У тебя еще есть время.   
— Бета? — задумчиво пробормотал Стайлз, но Тони нахмурился.   
— Тогда ты не будешь лидером.   
— Так может мне и не стоит им быть так очевидно? Мозг команды далеко не всегда лидер, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — А на лидера обычно нападают первым. Думаю с этим лучше справится наш Альфа. Один черт — будет он отражать атаки направленные на него или на меня. А так, у команды будет больше шансов победить, если их "мозг" будет заниматься стратегией, а не бегством.   
— Вот видишь — ты не совсем моя копия. Ты не хочешь быть на виду, — усмехнулся Тони. — Впрочем, оно и правильно. Тебе ещё есть кого терять.   
— Да... — Стайлз потер шею, — и я давно с ним не связывался. Совсем замотался.   
— Он в порядке, знает, что ты занят и не обижается, — сказал Старк удивленному Стайлзу. — Я разговаривал с ним сегодня. И он старательно прятал пакеты из Макдональдса.  
— Боже, он хуже ребёнка, — закатил глаза Стайлз. — Знает же, что ему нельзя!   
— Надо сменить ему домработницу, на ту, что построже, — рассмеялся Старк. — И он скучает. Тебе стоит навестить его.   
— Навещать его часто может быть опасно, — покачал головой Стайлз. — Враги могут проследить...  
— Не превращайся в параноика, — отрезал Тони. — От старой Гидры не осталось почти ничего, документы о тебе стёрты, вряд ли кто-то ещё помнит тебя. А если бы помнили, то проявили бы себя уже давно. К тому же, ты изучил искусство переодеваний, — усмехнулся Старк.   
— Я был юн и пьян, — закатил глаза Стайлз. — И Пеппер забрала все свои вещи.   
— Возьми с собой Альфу, его слух и нюх не позволят кому-то следить за вами.   
— Но он будет знать, где мой отец, — Стайлз задумчиво прикусил губу.   
— Начинай уже доверять ему.   
Стайлз молча покачал головой. Ему ещё предстояло обдумать это.   
— У нас сегодня ещё одна встреча, — сменил тему он. — И от неё вам точно не отделаться.   
— А я и не собирался, — пожал плечами Тони, — Эти мне и самому интересны. Арджент — известная фамилия... среди ненавистников мутантов. Почему они устраивают встречу для "охотников" и зовут на неё одного из Мстителей? Я, конечно, не мутант, но ни для кого не секрет, что я поддерживаю их.   
— Мутная встреча, согласен, — Стайлз задумчиво похрустел пальцами. — Может, стоит взять охрану?   
— Как минимум стоит взять костюмы, — Тони кивнул. — Но кого брать в охрану? Мутанта? Это будет ещё более странная встреча.   
— Зато сразу дадим понять, что мы не на их стороне.   
— Провокация? Я люблю такое, но это дерзко даже для меня, — Старк фыркнул.   
— Не провокация. Просто выгул нового состава Мстителей. Одного из нового состава. И когда я принимал приглашение, то указал "Старк плюс два". Они, конечно, ожидают Пеппер, но ваша непредсказуемость известна всем. Подумаешь, захотели сменить компанию красотки-помощницы, на компанию хмурого качка в кожанке.   
— Так ты предлагаешь Альфу?   
— Он ещё не особо сильно спалился своими способностями, возможно, Ардженты даже не знают о нём. Если повезёт, то они даже не поймут, что он мутант. Только ему надо объяснить, что сверкать при них глазами чревато последствиями.   
— Кстати, о последствиях, а какая тема вечера?   
— Благотворительный вечер по сбору средств для пострадавших от нападения мутантов и всё-такое.   
— А, я, кажется, понял! Они хотят, чтобы я посмотрел, послушал, раскаялся и заплатил за все разрушения, что принесли Мстители. Хотя за это уже расплатился ЩИТ и правительство. Хитро, хитро.   
— Подозреваю, что деньги пойдут на новое вооружение против мутантов.   
— Даже не сомневаюсь в этом.   
— Если мы примем участие в этом вечере, то пойдём против себя самих.   
— Благотворительность — ненасильственное вымогательство денег. И вот это "ненасильственное" и важно для нас, ибо принуждать никто не посмеет.   
— Стоит позвонить Альфе заранее, — отозвался Стайлз, уже ища нужный номер в телефоне. — Всё-таки, пока объясним ему суть задания, пока снимем мерки и найдём костюм... Думаю, он от нас уже немного устал, но быть Мстителем вообще непростая работа, — Стайлз усмехнулся, прижимая к уху трубку. — Привет, Дерек! Успел соскучиться? Впрочем, даже если и нет, тебе всё равно придётся вернуться к нам. Есть работа.


	5. Chapter 5

— Раздобудь нам шампанского, мальчик, — не глядя на Стайлза, взмахнула рукой миссис Арджент. Она переводила взгляд со Старка на Дерека, словно не могла решить, кто для неё более интересен. Стайлза она посчитала мальчиком на побегушках, недостойным внимания.   
Стайлз пожал плечами на удивлённый взгляд Дерека и отправился за бокалами. Аккуратно ограбив ходящих среди толпы официантов на три бокала, он быстро вернулся к своей компании, по пути послушав разговоры вокруг. В основном говорили о погоде, деньгах и недавнем нападении Альтрона. Призывов убивать мутантов не наблюдалось, но Стайлз всё равно интереса ради поставил на паре человек жучки. Вернувшись в компанию, он протянул бокал в первую очередь Старку, потом Дереку и только после них миссис Арджент, обдав ту самой своей очаровательной улыбкой. Женщина замялась, прекратив рассказывать Старку, как важно его присутствие здесь и презрительным взглядом окинула Стайлза. Стайлз же ещё раз окинул взглядом Дерека, снова оценив, как тому идёт деловой костюм.   
— Почему ты ничего не сказал ей? — возмутился Дерек, когда миссис Арджент отошла от них, увлечённая потоком новых гостей.   
— А что мне нужно было сказать? Простите, дамочка, но я вам не мальчик на побегушках, а будущий новый супергерой? Чем меньше я свечусь, тем лучше. Я просто ходячий органайзер Тони Старка, запомни, — Стайлз подмигнул Дереку и тут же мило улыбнулся проходящей мимо девушке в компании бородатого мужчины со стальными глазами. — А вот и звёзды вечера. Холодный красавчик мистер Арджент и их очаровательная дочурка — Эллисон. Милейшее создание, пока в руках клатч со стразами, а не арбалет.   
— Арбалет? Она использует арбалет? — Дерек покосился на девушку, кокетливо поправляющую тёмные кудряшки.   
— Ну, Хоукай вон вообще стреляет из лука, чего ты удивляешься. У всех свои предпочтения в оружии. Я предпочитаю лазеры из рук, если тебе интересно.   
— Ты видел её в деле? — не унимался Дерек.   
— Ну, можно сказать и так.   
— Однажды она подстрелила Стайлза, пока тот был в роли меня, — пояснил Старк, вернувшийся к ним от компании дам в мехах и бриллиантах. — Сейчас чувствует себя неловко рядом со мной, типа виноватой, но на деле — не думаю, что она раскаивается в том, что попала в "меня". Боюсь, она только сожалеет, что не попала в сердце.   
— Она ранила тебя? — возмутился Дерек, обращаясь к Стайлзу, а тот молча отодвинул ворот рубашки, демонстрируя круглый шрам с неровными краями немного под ключицей.   
— Держи себя в руках, — тут же шикнул Стайлз и ущипнул Дерека за щёку, заставив того поморщиться и сморгнуть красные искры. — Мы же говорили, что это испытание для твоего контроля. И ты проваливаешься!   
— Прости, — Дерек растёр покрасневшую щёку. — Неужели такая девочка может быть настолько опасной?   
— Не стоит недооценивать женщин, Дерек, — поделился Старк сквозь вежливую улыбку для окружающих. — Даже самых юных и кажущихся безобидными ангелочками. Особенно их.   
— Добрый вечер, — приятный бас, раздавшийся рядом с ними, заставил Дерека вздрогнуть, а Стайлз с Тони только синхронно развернулись к обратившемуся к ним Ардженту. Дерек поморщился, чувствуя себя идиотом и надеясь, что никто не заметил.   
— Добрый, мистер Арджент, — улыбнулся в ответ Старк и протянул хозяину вечера руку. — Был удивлён вашему приглашению.   
— А я рад, что вы приняли его, — ответил Арджент и перевёл металлический взгляд на Дерека, но, без интереса скользнув по его лицу и телу, быстро переместился на Стайлза. — И вы, мистер Стилински.   
Дерек услышал, как скрипнули зубы Стайлза, но мгновение спустя тот уже улыбался до ушей и протягивал чуть дрожащую от мнимого восторга руку.   
— Стайлз, зовите меня просто Стайлз, — он закусил губу, весь сияя, когда Арджент пожал его руку. — Я так рад познакомиться с вами! Так много слышал о вас и о вашей прекрасной семье! Вы так много делаете для жителей нашего города... да что там! Страны!   
— Это мой долг чести, — улыбнулся ему Арджент, явно впечатлённый и довольный реакцией Стайлза. Дерек едва сдержался, когда из-за плеча Арджента показалась кудрявая голова его дочери. — А вот и Эллисон! Эллисон, милая, поприветствуй наших дорогих гостей. С Тони Старком ты уже знакома... и я продолжаю извиняться за ту неловкую ситуацию... а это его спутники Стайлз Стилински и... — Арджент замялся, поняв, что так и не узнал имя Дерека.   
— Мигель, — отозвался ухмыляющийся Дерек, — Мигель Стилински. Кузен Стайлза.   
— Вот как, — удивился Арджент и пожал протянутую руку. — Не слышал, что у Стайлза есть родственники.   
— Сам удивился, когда он приехал к нам, — кокетливо рассмеялся Стайлз, а потом мгновенно кинул в Дерека непонимающий взгляд.   
— Я Эллисон, — девушка протянула руку для рукопожатия, но Тони перехватил её и прижал к губам.   
— Вы хорошеете день ото дня, мисс Арджент, — обворожительно улыбнулся он ей. — Может скоро придётся сражаться за вашу руку, — игриво сказал он, а потом кинул быстрый взгляд на её отца, — если, конечно, мистер Арджент меня за это не убьёт.   
"Она и сама справится", — подумал Дерек, рассматривая девушку и не понимая, как всё-таки такое хрупкое существо может быть таким опасным.   
— Ну что вы, что вы, — махнул рукой Арджент, — но думаю, что Эллисон бы больше подошёл кто-то её возраста. Такой как Стайлз.   
Дерек быстро перевёл взгляд на Стайлза и принюхался. Было странно чувствовать злость Стайлза и видеть на его лице благоговение и восторг. Теперь Дереку ещё больше хотелось узнать, насколько "тёмным" может быть Стайлз. Всё-таки, ему не верилось, что после пережитого Стайлз может быть таким, каким хочет казаться окружающим. Дерек мотнул головой, отгоняя ненужные сейчас мысли и поймал на себе задумчивый взгляд Старка.   
— Боюсь, я не достоин такой прекрасной девушки, как Эллисон, — скорбно помотал головой Стайлз. — И она меня не выберет.   
— Вы даже не пытались, — подала голос Эллисон и они со Стайлзом на секунду встретились глазами, а Дерек почти физически почувствовал, как его окатило ледяной водой. Лишь на секунду оба приоткрыли свои лица, но секунды хватило, чтобы два айсберга столкнулись, и всех обдало огромной волной. Впрочем, судя по лицам окружающих, почувствовал это только Дерек.   
— Оставлю эту честь более достойным, — парировал Стайлз с виноватой улыбкой, а потом мгновенно переключился на мистера Арджента. — Вечер прекрасен. Надеюсь, он принесёт достаточно средств, чтобы помочь всем тем бедным людям, — цокнул языком Стайлз и сокрушённо помотал головой. — Не хотелось бы говорить за мистера Старка, но он чувствует себя слишком виноватым, чтобы вслух признать тот факт, что он и сам был причиной многих разрушений. И однажды, мы надеемся, что он сможет искупить свою вину.   
Дерек видел, как под немного виноватой улыбкой Старка скрывается злобный оскал. Как и под улыбкой Стайлза. Дерек вдруг понял, что они и правда очень похожи. И он пока не знал, как к этому отнестись.   
— Для того и нужны такие вечера, — отозвался Арджент, а потом пожал им всем руки и с извинениями удалился.   
— У меня челюсть свело, — пожаловался Стайлз, а потом утащил у проходящего мимо официанта бокал шампанского и осушил его одним глотком. — Тьфу, всё равно во рту словно тухлого чего поел. Тяжело мне даются такие светские беседы.   
— Привыкнешь, — небрежно бросил Тони, не снимая с лица улыбки и аккуратно закрывая собой Стайлза от взглядов Арджентов. — Откуда он знает твою фамилию? — сквозь зубы прошипел Старк.   
— Либо я пьяным подписывал приглашения и отправил согласие от своего имени, либо я не параноик.   
Старк недовольно цокнул, а Дерек непонимающе уставился сначала ему в спину, а потом на Стайлза. Тот махнул рукой, мол, не важно, но было ясно как день, что они со Старком прекрасно друг друга поняли, и это было охренеть как важно.   
— Надо переместить объект D, — так же сквозь зубы сказал Тони, и Дереку тут же послышалось механическое жужжание.   
— Он с Джарвисом, — пояснил Стайлз и коротко коснулся своей бабочки.   
— Что за объект D? — шепотом спросил Дерек, но Стайлз только отмахнулся.   
— Не здесь.   
— Сваливаем отсюда, пока не началась вся эта благотворительная хрень, — скомандовал Старк, вдруг схватился за звонящий телефон и громко заговорил о неотложных делах и спасении жизни. Дерек помотал головой и столкнулся взглядом с Арджентом, который стоял неподалёку и явно всё слышал. Потом Тони повернулся к Ардженту, виновато сложил руки перед собой и заспешил к выходу.   
Стайлз и Дерек последовали за ним. Стайлз по пути ещё пару раз жестами извинился, а когда развернулся к Дереку, тот вновь вздрогнул. Дерек мог напугать неподготовленную публику своими красными глазами, но тот взгляд, что был сейчас у Стайлза, испугал бы самого Одина.


	6. Chapter 6

— Так вы расскажете мне, что за объект D? — Дерек уже пару минут стоял за напряжёнными спинами Тони и Стайлза и нихрена не понимал в записях, что мелькали перед его глазами. Какие-то разрозненные данные, новостные заметки, внезапно вплетающийся в них компьютерный код...  
— "D" от "dad", — не отвлекаясь от своего занятия, бросил Стайлз, а потом обернулся на Дерека. — Возможно, я зря паранойю и никто до папы не добрался, но нам необходимо всё проверить. Извини. Ты можешь пока отдохнуть в гостиной или, если хочешь, мы вызовем тебе машину.   
— А здесь остаться можно?   
— Можно, — удивился Стайлз. — Ну, ты хоть стул возьми.   
Стайлз вернулся к просмотру данных, Тони, быстро обернувшись, указал на стул за соседней стеклянной дверью. Дерек притащил стул, сел и попытался вникнуть в то, что происходило на экране. И если примерно то же происходило в головах сидящих перед ним гениев, то он сильно им сочувствовал.   
— Это зашифрованные под новостные заметки в сети и газетах передачи от наших агентов, — вдруг заговорил Стайлз, словно сжалившись над мозгом Дерека. — Они сообщают нам обо всём, что происходит в городе, где спрятан от Гидры мой отец. Напрямую с нами связывается только папа. И то, он звонит с номера, который, если отслеживать, найдётся где-то в Бразилии. И звонит он в Россию.   
— А почему остальные агенты не могут сделать тоже самое?   
— Могут, но только если десяток агентов каждый день будут звонить на один номер, то нас быстро засекут. Пришлось придумывать код, на котором они всё и пишут. Конечно, они позвонят нам, если случится что-то важное, то есть, если будет очевидно, что перед ними подозрительная личность или вообще враг.  
— А зачем вам читать то, что не кажется агентам важным?   
— Потому что Гидра хорошо маскируется, — тяжело вздохнул Тони, словно Дерек задавал настолько тупые вопросы, что Старк уже сомневался в своём выборе Мстителя. — Сейчас нам нужно узнать, были ли вообще в городе новые люди и особенно важно — был ли там кто-то из семейки Арджентов.   
— А откуда ещё они могли узнать твою фамилию? — обратился Дерек к Стайлзу, а тот передёрнул плечами.   
— Они могут быть из Гидры и помнить меня по тем временам. Они могут быть из моего старого города и знать меня, например, по школе. Они могли взломать нашу сеть, но мы бы знали. Не мог кто-то действовать настолько тихо. Но они могли взломать ЩИТ, а там я тоже значусь. Как заключённый, но всё же. Чёрт, да я вообще много где палился, если подумать, — Стайлз потёр подбородок. — Проблема только в том, что палился я обычно там, где Арджентов не было. А как и зачем они вычисляли фамилию помощника Старка, если не знают о моих особенностях, мне непонятно. Виктория Арджент, кстати говоря, не в курсе меня, раз приняла за мальчика на побегушках, но Крис явно проявил интерес. Может он в курсе, что его дочурка подстрелила меня, а не Тони?   
— Ну, судя по докладам агентов — твой отец в безопасности, — Тони оторвался от прочтения статей. — Новых в городе не было уже очень давно. Жучков никто тоже не находил. Только Скотт пишет, что ему скучно и он хочет на выходные приехать к тебе.  
— Скотт? — удивлённо поднял брови Дерек, и Стайлз смущённо улыбнулся.  
— Ну, да. Когда я говорил о друзьях, я не упомянул своего лучше друга, потому что он агент и охраняет моего отца. Но теперь ты об этом знаешь. И да, чтобы секретов больше не было — у него такой же тип мутации, что и у тебя. Только он чуть слабее, не может менять форму полностью и глаза у него жёлтые.  
— И давно ты его знаешь? — Дерек сложил руки на груди. Мысль о том, что Дерек был не первым мутантом-волком в жизни Стайлза, почему-то раздражала.   
— Ну, где-то с такого возраста, — Стайлз поднял руку на уровень чуть выше стула. — Нам было лет пять, наверное, когда мы впервые встретились. Он был довольно милым лохматым ребёнком. Его мама тогда безумно испугалась того, что я увидел его обратившимся, и на коленях умоляла никому не рассказывать. Это было... жутко. Тогда на мутантов охотились, как на бешеных собак. Охотники, типа Арджентов, были в каждом крохотном городке. Они не разбирались — хороший или плохой. Ребёнок ли... мне было около пяти, да, но я же особенный. Я уже всё понимал. И я утешал маму Скотта, гладил по голове и уверял, что защищу Скотта. Хотя меня они бы тоже пристрелили, если бы я не притворялся обычным ребёнком. Они боялись всего, что было чуть сильнее, умнее, ловчее, чем они сами.   
— Я помню, — коротко ответил Дерек, сжав кулаки, — кому ты рассказываешь? Я достал из себя штук сорок серебряных пуль. Хорошо, что я не оборотень из мифов, а всего лишь мутант.   
— Точно, — Стайлз виновато пожал губы, — прости.   
— Ничего, ты знаешь, что моя семья была такими же, а я не знал. И о себе долго не знал тоже. Только когда мой дом сожгли... тогда впервые обратился. Мы были довольно известной семьёй, на нас никто не охотился. Ну, вот до того дня. Сейчас я даже как-то задумался…   
— Это были охотники, — Стайлз кивнул и сочувственно посмотрел на Дерека. — Твоя семья хорошо скрывалась, но иногда кажется, что ни от чего не скрыться полностью. Я скрывался, но оказался в Гидре. Скрывался Скотт, но его поймал ЩИТ. Пока успешно скрывается только Халк и это загадка человечества, учитывая самообладание Брюса, как вообще можно хоть где-то спрятать огромную, зелёную, неконтролируемую гору агрессии и мышц, — Стайлз усмехнулся, но даже шутка от него сейчас получилась какой-то тоскливой.  
— Джарвис, — подал вдруг голос притихший Старк. — Сделай нам всем кофе. Ирландский. И пойдёмте отдохнём, парни. Сегодня был какой-то странный день.   
Старк поднялся со своего места и, потянувшись, пошёл прочь, на ходу снимая с себя костюм. Стайлз тоже недовольно сдёрнул с себя доставшую уже бабочку, о которой он успешно забыл до этого времени. Уже снявший с себя бабочку и пиджак Дерек, в знак того, что день окончен, расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц. Стайлз проследил за его пальцами и смущённо отвернулся.   
— Ты становишься любвеобильным, когда выпьешь, только потому, что слишком напряжён, когда трезвый. И ни с кем не встречаешься, — объяснял ему Дерек, пока они шли в гостиную.   
— Я сегодня уже пил, между прочим, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Так что алкоголь на меня действует не всегда.   
— Ну, так он тебя сегодня ничуть не расслабил. Ещё бы в такой обстановке, ты решил с кем-нибудь флиртовать.   
— Зато я никого не прибил. Так что нельзя точно утверждать, что он меня не расслабил.   
— А та история со стриптизом перед вами правда? — обратился к Старку Дерек, игнорируя возмущённого Стайлза.   
— А то, — Тони весело фыркнул. — Это был второй месяц нашего совместного проживания. Стайлз, наконец, перестал ожидать от меня подвоха и пыток, согласился вместе выпить... а потом я узнал о нём много нового.   
— Стыд какой, — пробормотал Стайлз, закрывая глаза рукой, а другой поднося к губам кружку с кофе.   
— Признай, это было нужно нам обоим. Ты перестал меня бояться, я тоже как-то расслабился, узнав тебя с новой стороны. Я, знаешь ли, тоже ожидал от тебя всякого. Стриптиза, правда, не ожидал, но было весело.   
— Стыд, стыд, стыд, — бормотал Стайлз между глотками кофе. Спрятанный в горячем напитки виски начинал подниматься из желудка в голову, оставив после себя красные пятна на щеках. — Не вспоминайте больше ничего, Тони.   
— А ты рассказывал Дереку, что тебе к лицу платья в пол? — пьяно булькнул Тони, у которого, судя по всему, в кружке был в основном виски, а кофе лишь слегка окрашивал его в тёмный цвет.   
— Что? — подавился Дерек и уставился на сползающего на пол и закрывающегося от мира руками и недопитым кофе Стайлза.   
— Ничего, — пискнул он. — Ничего такого не было. Тони привиделось. Это была Пеппер.   
— Пеппер ржала так сильно, что слышно было на соседней улице, — продолжал сдавать Стайлза Тони. — Это она подсунула Стайлзу платье и даже раздобыла где-то парик. Из Стайлза получилась хорошенькая девушка.  
Старк подмигнул и, пока Дерек пристально смотрел на красного Стайлза, пытаясь представить того в парике и платье, куда-то смылся. Дерек огляделся в поисках Тони, даже принюхался, но ничего кроме кофе и виски, запах которых был везде и перебивал всё, не унюхал.   
— И он смылся. Так подло оставив меня здесь со стыдом и тобой, — пожаловался Стайлз, залпом допивая остатки. Выпитое ранее шампанское, немного отпустившее напряжение и сочетание горячего и алкогольного дали о себе знать, опьянив Стайлза до состояния, когда он пьяно хихикал и плохо держался на ногах, поэтому он даже не пытался подняться, просто сидел на полу и старательно не смотрел на Дерека.   
— И ты даже не будешь приставать ко мне? — усмехнулся Дерек, присаживаясь напротив и вынуждая Стайлза посмотреть на него.   
— А смысл? Ты опять скажешь, что я пьян, а ты так не играешь, — Стайлз показал ему язык и прикрыл глаза. — К тому же, что-то я устал. Я, если ты не против, пойду... какого чёрта? — Стайлз распахнул глаза, когда сильные руки Дерека подняли его в воздух и куда-то понесли.   
— Ты сам не дойдешь. Не бросать же тебя здесь, — фыркнул Дерек и охнул, когда вдруг тёплые губы ткнулись ему в шею, под подбородком.   
— Спасибо, типа, — смущенно улыбнулся Стайлз и отрубился.


	7. Chapter 7

— Доброго всем утра, — Стайлз отсалютовал сонному и недовольному Тони и ещё влажному после душа и вполне бодрому Дереку лопаткой и перевернул очередной блинчик.   
— Слишком рано, чтобы жить, — пробормотал Старк и приложился головой к холодильнику. Стайлз протянул ему заботливо подготовленный стакан с водой и таблетку от головы.   
— У вас крутой спортзал, — сказал Дерек, усаживаясь на высокий стул и наблюдая за тем, как Стайлз ловко управляется с лопаткой и блинами.   
— Господи, да кто ты вообще, если уже успел потренироваться? — ужаснулся Старк.   
— Не слушай его, Дерек, на самом деле, если Тони нужно, он вполне может спать часа по два и быть бодрым, словно в него вставили бесконечные батарейки или он получает кофеин внутривенно. А сейчас у него похмелье. И от него не спасает даже двенадцатичасовой сон.   
— От моего похмелья не спасает даже проспать сутки, — пожаловался Старк и закинул в рот таблетку.   
— Зато ты довольно бодрый, — удивился Дерек, обращаясь к Стайлзу.   
— У меня ещё юная и здоровая печень, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — К тому же я вчера довольно рано отрубился. Мне вполне хватает четырёх часов, чтобы чувствовать себя живым. Сегодня я прямо отсыпался. Дрых, как скотина, — Стайлз весело фыркнул и поставил перед Дереком и Тони тарелки. — Приятного.   
Стайлз был в хорошем настроении, словно вчерашней встречи и не было. Он улыбался и травил истории из совместной жизни с Тони. Тони вяло жевал свой завтрак, но где-то к третьему блину явно повеселел — подействовала таблетка и головная боль прошла. Когда завтрак закончился Стайлз убрал тарелки, а когда повернулся обратно к Тони и Дереку, веселье на лице превратилось в серьёзность и лёгкую панику.   
— Теперь, когда все в состоянии слушать и воспринимать... Крис Арджент написал мне и пригласил сегодня к ним на ужин "в тихом семейном кругу", чтобы "обсудить план действий по восстановлению города". Он пригласил меня. Меня. Одного. Я просто вчера перестарался с лестью и зря паникую?   
— Подумай о такой ситуации, — задумчиво начал Тони, отпив кофе. — Пойдём от мысли, что он знает, что ты был агентом Гидры. Ты работал на них три года, был в верхах, один из лучших умов. Потом тебя похитили, пытали в ЩИТе, как Крис слышал, заставили работать на меня, как он думает. И вот ты появляешься у него на вечеринке и неоднозначно даёшь понять, что ты за них, восхищаешься их действиями прямо при мне и признаёшь мои ошибки за меня. Он знает, что ты не тупой и догадываешься, что они не город восстанавливать собираются, а мутантов уничтожать. Поймал мысль?   
— Я всё ещё верен Гидре и ненавижу мутантов? — Стайлз потёр подбородок. — Плохой и умный мальчик, который рвётся на свободу от тирании поддерживающего мутантов Тони Старка. Он хочет завербовать меня обратно? — Дерек почувствовал, что Стайлза пробрала дрожь.   
— Он хочет, чтобы ты рассказал ему о знакомых мутантах.   
— Он раскроет меня, как только я откажусь открывать ему их имена, — помотал головой Стайлз.   
— Ты не будешь раскрывать ему имена на первом же ужине, — закатил глаза Тони, — ты будешь подозревать его в работе на ЩИТ и проверке тебя на верность ему.   
— Точно, — Стайлз прикусил подушечку большого пальца. — Мне продолжать играть восхищённого дурачка или показать себя плохим мальчиком?  
— По настроению, — Тони пожал плечами. — Если мы правы, и он знает тебя по Гидре, то можешь показать себя.   
— Если я, пока буду доказывать, что всё ещё верен Гидре, порежу его дочь, он обидится?   
— Да, Стайлз, — Тони закатил глаза. — Не сталкивайся с Эллисон. Я видел, что было на вечере между вами.   
Дерек удивлённо уставился на Старка. Он думал, что только он и его волк почувствовали это.   
— Это была секундная слабость. К тому же, то, что я из Гидры не мешает мне ненавидеть тех, кто так же состоят в ней. Гидра — это клубок змей, которые кусают себя и друг друга.   
— Она быстрая, — поджал губы Тони. — Я не знаю, как она достигла такой скорости, но ты явно ей проигрываешь в этом. Сильно проигрываешь, Стайлз. Если дойдёт до открытого столкновения, то ты не успеешь охнуть, как она нафарширует тебя болтами. Не лезь к ней без костюма.   
— Хорошо. Всё равно у меня другая цель. Для начала нужно выяснить, откуда он меня знает и что от меня хочет. А там уже можно будет осторожно выведать планы на будущее.   
— Будь осторожен настолько, насколько вообще можешь. Потому что если Крису и может немного затмить глаза твоя лесть, то с женщинами Арджент такое не пройдёт. Даже с Викторией, которая изображала из себя светскую даму. Женщины Арджент намного опаснее мужчин, тебе стоит помнить об этом.   
— Да, знаю. Я читал многое о Виктории, — Стайлз передёрнул плечами. — Удивительно, что она не знала обо мне. Или изображала, что не знала? Господи, однажды я сойду с ума, совсем перестану доверять людям и буду дёрганным параноиком.   
— Ты уже дёрганный параноик, Стайлз. Не надо, пожалуйста, сходить с ума. Твой мозг ещё нужен нам.   
— И ты пойдёшь туда один? — ужаснулся Дерек.   
— Это единственный способ заставить их доверять мне, — пожал плечами Стайлз.   
— Мне тоже это не нравится, — сказал Тони, — но другого варианта действительно нет. Он будет в большей опасности, если поведёт с собой кого-то. Особенно тебя или меня. Ардженты пригласили его не просто так. Не потому что хотят убить по-тихому или он понравился их дочери.   
— Самое вероятное объяснение — Гидра, — Стайлз поджал губы. — И только я в ней был и остался жив. Я им интересен, не думаю, что мне грозит опасность. От Эллисон разве что.   
— Я буду неподалёку, — отрезал Дерек, сжав и разжав кулак. Стайлз и Тони чуть наклонили головы, разглядывая его красные радужки. Дерек смущёно опустил глаза. — Я учусь сдерживаться, но Стайлз для волка новое и он рвётся... защищать?  
— Как мило, — Тони упёрся кулаком в подбородок. — Но тебе стоит поскорее вернуть волку ошейник. Уже хорошо, что ты сверкаешь только глазами, а не зубами и когтями, но всё равно. Ты не должен светиться перед остальными. Если Стив заметит, что ты не всегда сдерживаешься — он забьёт тревогу и отправит тебя на усиленные тренировки по самоконтролю, а у нас на это нет времени. Твоя основная тренировка сейчас — сближение со Стайлзом.   
— Звучит ужасно, — неодобрительно покачал головой Стайлз. — Он имеет в виду, что нам нужно налаживать контакт как команда.   
— И не только, но да. Я считаю, что как только разберёмся с Арджентами, вам стоит начать совместные боевые тренировки.   
— У меня ещё нет костюма, — напомнил Стайлз, но Тони отмахнулся   
— По начинке он не будет сильно отличаться от моего, это было бы глупо. Мои костюмы на достаточно высоком уровне удобства, силы и интеллекта.   
— И то верно, — Стайлз вздохнул. — Не хочется возвращаться в шкуру "Стайлза из Гидры".   
— Он сильно отличается от нынешнего? — удивился Дерек.   
— Конечно. Я, по сути, отключил все чувства, работая на них. Иначе точно сошёл с ума бы. Знаешь, скольких я убил чужими руками? Сколько оружия модернизировал? Скольких выследил? Думаешь, чувствуй я тогда, как нормальный человек, смог бы я сейчас просто сидеть здесь и пить кофе с вами? Семьдесят часов работы с психиатром. Сотни ночных кошмаров. Десять приступов паники. И сейчас мне нужно снова быть тем, кто равнодушно жал на красные кнопки ежедневно.   
Стайлз замолчал и остальные тоже не смогли сказать ни слова. Тони только легко погладил Стайлза по голове и, поставив кружку в мойку, ушёл из кухни.   
— Тебе не нужно домой? — наконец нарушив тишину, спросил Стайлз.   
— А ты выгоняешь?   
— Что? Нет, конечно, — Стайлз мотнул головой, — я просто думал, что ты, наверное, хочешь домой, а мы тебя держим.   
— Нет, дома всё равно пусто, а тренировки Мстителей теперь всё реже, всё равно ничего не случается. Здесь же есть ты и Тони. И даже с Джарвисом можно поговорить.   
Стайлз усмехнулся, положив голову на стол, но тут же стал серьёзным и каким-то даже тоскливым.  
— Я правда не хочу возвращаться в то время. Даже на один-два ужина. Если я вдруг приду к тебе ночью — не выгоняй, пожалуйста. Мне просто нужно будет быть с кем-то. Просто рядом.   
Дерек кивнул. Стайлзу даже не нужно было просить об этом, Дереку в голову не пришло бы выгонять его. Кому вообще могло бы прийти такое в голову?


	8. Chapter 8

— Невозможно отключить все свои чувства по щелчку, — уверял Дерек, со странным удовольствием рассматривая Стайлза, крутящего перед зеркалом. Особенно его обтянутые тёмной джинсой бедра.   
— А никто не говорил про щелчки, — Стайлз накинул на белую футболку чёрный пиджак и задумчиво прикусил губу. — Но у таких, как я, есть свои способы. Иногда нам приходится бежать от самих себя, а так как это занятие довольно бессмысленное, бежать приходится в себя же. Если не вдаваться в подробности, я просто создал себе новую личность.   
— Раздвоение личности?   
— Небольшая плата за выживание в Гидре и здоровье отца. "Тёмный Стайлз" спасал меня от ужасов, что сам и творил. Не по своей воле, конечно же, но он и не особо им сопротивлялся. Он был создан, чтобы быть головой Гидры. И моей скорлупой.  
— И ты собираешься вызвать его?  
— Он не страшилка из лагерных легенд, чтобы его вызывать. И нет, надеюсь, мне никогда больше не придётся прятаться за ним. Сегодня я буду только претворяться. Как он когда-то — мной.   
— Ты разделяешь вас?   
— Конечно. Иначе, какой смысл? Если я приму его как себя, часы психотерапии пойдут к черту. Если бы я был собой, то не разговаривал бы сейчас с тобой. Я бы не смог проработать на Гидру и недели. Они убили бы меня за непослушание. Сначала отца, а потом то, что осталось бы от меня. Да, я ужасный эгоист и выбрал отца, а не тех людей, что обрек на смерть. Можешь даже начать презирать меня, если тебе так будет проще. Мне было пятнадцать, мои родители были всем моим миром. И я спасал кусок своего мира, даже ценой жизни незнакомых мне людей. Для меня отец был важнее, чем они. Как бы ужасно это не звучало.  
— Я не буду презирать тебя, Стайлз.   
— Спасибо, — Стайлз кивнул. Он растрепал свои волосы и даже брызнул на них лаком, чтобы они не уложились обратно. — Знаешь, моё желание стать вторым Железным человеком — это своеобразная расплата за моё пребывание в Гидре.   
— Только не смей специально рваться в самое пекло, — Дерек покачал головой и невесело усмехнулся, — всё-таки это мне тебя в случае чего закрывать собой.   
— А, вот какой план Тони, — Стайлз нервно одёрнул рукав пиджака, а потом, подумав, закатал оба рукава по локоть. — Не переживай. Мне уже поставили мозги на место и я не ищу случая пожертвовать собой. Я не хочу умирать, я просто хочу спасти больше людей, чем когда-то убил.   
— Ты не убивал их.   
— "Ты не убивал их" от создателей: "ты не виноват в смерти своей матери" и "у тебя не было выбора", — Стайлз закатил глаза. — Осознание вины намного больше мотивирует меня жить и исправлять свои ошибки, чем жалость к себе. Так что прекрати уже.   
Стайлз развернулся к Дереку лицом и ухмыльнулся, а глаза его казались такими тёмными, что Дерек на мгновение потерялся в них. Стайлз медленно подошёл к нему ближе и наклонился к его лицу. Дерек слышал ровное биение сердца Стайлза и своё собственное — сходящее с ума. Стайлз выглядел одновременно соблазнительно и пугающе. Как и положено темной стороне. Он выглядел так хищно, что Дереку даже казалось, что если Стайлз разомкнёт губы, за ними покажутся острые клыки, но потом ухмылка внезапно стала довольной улыбкой, и взгляд посветлел, словно солнце вышло из-за туч.   
— Ну как? С тобой довольно сложно быть ммм... тёмным. Ты выглядел таким забавным, разве что челюсть на пол не уронил. Надеюсь, что с Арджентами у меня получится лучше. И да, что думаешь о моей одежде? Я должен одновременно выглядеть обычным парнем, если вдруг Ардженты не знают о моём тёмном прошлом и у них какие-то неожиданно другие цели, и плохишом, если мы угадали.   
— Ты так и выглядишь, — мотнул головой Дерек, прогоняя оцепенение. — Достаточно обычным и плохим... обычный непослушный подросток.   
— Подросток? — Стайлз вскинулся. — Может мне начать бороду отращивать, чтобы меня перестали воспринимать подростком?  
— А она у тебя растёт?   
— Ты меня сейчас оскорбить пытаешься? — возмутился Стайлз и вдруг быстро прошёлся ладонью по подбородку Дерека. — Ну да, мистер Щетина, с вами мне не сравниться, признаю, но ты вообще можешь весь шерстью покрыться, это не честно.   
— Тебе не пойдёт борода, — мягко сказал Дерек, хотя, по его мнению, Стайлзу пошло бы всё. — И ты же понимаешь, что над тобой просто подшучивают, когда называют подростком.   
— Стив на полом серьёзе два часа орал на Тони за то, что тот "споил ребёнка", — Стайлз закатил глаза. — Слова вставить не давал. Был уверен. что мне не больше шестнадцати. Потом ещё не верил нам, пока я ему паспорт в лицо не сунул.   
— А Стив вообще пьёт или он за здоровый образ жизни и бег по утрам?   
— Пьёт, — Стайлз хохотнул. — Очень забавное зрелище, кстати. Советую. Может предложить померяться силой, правда. Хотя на ваше с ним соревнование я бы посмотрел. Обещаю, если что, поставить на тебя.   
— Ну спасибо, — Дерек фыркнул. — Стив иногда проводит у нас занятия, но в полную силу не бьётся, потому и я не пытался. Не знаю, конечно, насколько его сила неполна, но я в спаррингах использую едва ли половину силы.   
— Когда будем заниматься вместе, и я буду в костюме, разрешаю использовать для начала три четверти силы, а потом, возможно, мы даже посмотрим на предел твоих возможностей.   
— Ты так уверен в прочности костюма?   
— Да, конечно, иначе я бы не полез в него.   
— Эллисон прострелила его из арбалета. Насквозь.   
— Но это был не простой болт. Таким болтом можно и Халка, наверное, свалить. Я знаю, что у неё есть ещё отравленные и взрывные, так что мне ещё повезло. Хотя, конечно, болт в плече не самая приятная вещь. Особенно вытаскивать его.   
— Ты же понимаешь, что он — не последнее твоё ранение, если ты действительно станешь вторым Железным? — Дерек постарался заглянуть Стайлзу в глаза, чтобы понять, что именно чувствует Стайлз, а тот лишь усмехнулся.   
— Я не дурак, Дерек, сколько мне ещё нужно объяснять это? Конечно же я понимаю. И я уже получал не только болт в плечо, — Стайлз задрал футболку демонстрируя маленький круглый шрам выше бедренной косточки, — я ловил и пару пуль. Одну сюда, а вторую в руку. Я получал по голове, я падал с высоты четвертого этажа, я тонул... в конце концов, меня пытали в ЩИТе, а в Гидре однажды сломали пальцы, когда я отказывался выслеживать одного мутанта. Не нужно думать, что я хрустальный и разобьюсь, если на меня не так посмотреть. Да, у меня нет такой регенерации, как у тебя или других "оборотней". Нет огромной силы и острых когтей. У меня другая защита — мой разум. Мой щит и меч — мой костюм. Мы с Тони обычные люди, но он уже не раз спасал мир в составе Мстителей, а я его ученик. И я не слабый.   
— Я и не называл тебя слабым, я просто хотел убедиться. что ты действительно хочешь этого.   
— Я тебе уже не раз говорил, что хочу.   
— Мне нужно было услышать это ещё раз, — примирительно сказал Дерек, чувствуя, что Стайлз злится.   
— Теперь ты спокоен? — Стайлз приподнял брови.   
— Нет, я буду спрашивать тебя перед каждым важным заданием, где ты будешь рисковать жизнью, смирись.   
— Ты ещё хуже Стива, Дерек, — усмехнулся Стайлз и посмотрел на время. — Мне через час нужно быть у Арджентов. Ужасно хочется выпить.   
— Я буду дать тебя с бутылкой виски, — Дерек выжал из себя улыбку и вновь окинул взглядом Стайлза. — Так что закончи с ними побыстрее и возвращайся ко мне.   
— Конечно.  
Стайлз смущённо улыбнулся Дереку и тот почувствовал, как его сердце сжалось. Если они что-то сделают Стайлзу — Дерек разорвёт их в клочья. И Эллисон даже не успеет охнуть.


	9. Chapter 9

— Добрый вечер, мистер Арджент, — ровно в семь Стайлз стоял у дверей дома Арджентов и, улыбаясь, протягивал хозяину дома руку, зажимая в другой руке аккуратный, ни на что не намекающий и ни к чему не обязывающий букет полевых цветов для Виктории и Эллисон и бутылку сухого красного вина к столу.   
— Добрый, Стайлз, — Крис пропустил его внутрь дома и, благосклонно улыбаясь, принял из его рук бутылку.   
Стайлз коротко огляделся по сторонам, отметив для себя заднюю дверь в конце коридора. Крис провёл его в столовую и указал на стул рядом, судя по всему, со своим. На столе уже были несколько видов закуски, салат и приборы, но ни Виктории, ни Эллисон не наблюдалось.  
— Не стесняйся, присаживайся, — сказал Арджент и первым сел, оправдав ожидания Стайлза и оказавшись по левую руку от него.   
— Спасибо за приглашение, хоть оно и было крайне неожиданным, — Стайлз смущённо потёр переносицу, чувствуя напряжение от того, что в доме львов львиц не было в поле зрения.  
— Ты интересный молодой человек, Стайлз, мы не могли не пригласить тебя. Особенно после того, как ты так активно поддержал наши действия вчера на вечере. Мне показалось правильным приобщить тебя к нашему делу или хотя бы попытаться переманить тебя к себе. Тони, наверное, крепко держится за своих помощников... ты ведь, к тому же, знаешь все его секреты, — Крис заговорщически наклонился к Стайлзу и оголил в улыбке крупные белые зубы, став ещё больше похожим на хищного зверя.   
— Можно и так сказать, — Стайлз улыбнулся, опустив глаза на свои колени, — все свои секреты Тони не доверял даже Пеппер, что уж говорить обо мне. Я больше секретарь, чем помощник.   
— Не верю, — серьёзно сказал Крис, и Стайлз вздрогнул, подняв глаза и столкнувшись со стальным взглядом Арджента.   
— Что?  
— Не верю, что такой, как ты, Стайлз, не вызнал все его секреты.   
— Такой, как я?   
— Хватит уже играть дурачка, — донёсся до Стайлза раздражённый голос Виктории. — Перед нами можешь не разыгрывать из себя хорошего и бесполезного мальчика на побегушках.   
— Я хорошо его играю, — холодно отозвался Стайлз и повернул голову к Виктории и Эллисон, замершим в дверях, — убедительно. Вы вчера, кажется, поверили.  
— Крис поздно посвятил меня в то, кто ты есть на самом деле, — женщина кинула в мужа острый взгляд и грациозно опустилась на стул, напротив Стайлза. — Но теперь я знаю о тебе, Стайлз.   
— Может посвятите меня в то, что именно вы обо мне знаете? Я вообще-то весьма многогранная личность, за свои годы многое натворил, и чёрт его знает, что именно доползло до ваших глаз и ушей.   
— Ты одна из "голов", — Стайлз мог поклясться, что в глазах Виктории был восторг, но взгляд всё равно пугал.   
— Ого, — Стайлз откинулся на стуле, сложив на груди руки. — Откуда такая инфа? Я, помнится, сам старательно её прятал от посторонних глаз, а я, как вы сами говорили, не дурак и вообще интересный.   
— Мы заключил взаимовыгодную сделку с Гидрой, и она выдала нам одного из агентов, находящего подле их врага, — пояснил Крис. Его взгляд следил за каждым движением Стайлза, а вместе с безумным взглядом Виктории и равнодушием Эллисон это было особенно жутко, но Стайлз, несмотря на лёгкую мысленную дрожь, старательно делал вид, что он тут Шрам, а они всего лишь гиены.   
— Они так просто выдают сведения о своих "головах"? Или они считают, что я окончательно перебрался на светлую сторону и предатель? Что за хрень там творится без меня? — Стайлз, цокая, неодобрительно покачал головой и потянулся за канапе с виноградиной и сыром. — Новые головы Гидры не отличаются особым умом.   
— Зато ты отличаешься, — Виктория тоже взяла себе это канапе и, проткнув виноградину своими острыми красными ногтями, отправила её в красный рот.   
— Отличаюсь, — Стайлз пожал плечами, а потом перевёл взгляд на Криса. — Ещё я отличаюсь своей нетерпеливостью. Что вам от меня нужно?  
— Чтобы ты раскрыл своё истинное лицо и вернулся в Гидру. Нам нужен твой мозг, твои способности и знание имён и местонахождения мутантов.   
— А что с этого поимею я?   
— Что? — удивился Крис. Стайлз закатил глаза.   
— У меня сейчас есть мой мозг, мои способности, знания того, где прячут мутантов, а так же деньги Тони, прикрытие в виде Тони, костюмы Тони, возможности Тони. И его бар. Если я буду уходить, то только к чему-то круче этого.   
— И ты собираешься мириться с присутствием в твоей жизни мутантов? — скривилась Виктория.   
— Гидра стала презирать мутантов? А мне помнились времена, когда они радостно их вербовали.   
— У нас личная договорённость. Мы убиваем только тех, кто принял сторону ЩИТа, — сказал Крис. — И мы думали, что если у нас договорённость с Гидрой, то...  
— Плохо думаете, этим-то мы и отличаемся, — Стайлз скривился. — Гидра не благотворительная организация. Все давно уже преследуют свои цели в первую очередь и только потом общее дело. "Головы" любят тёпло собственных домов, уют дорогих автомобилей и защиту личной охраны. А вы предлагаете мне выйти в зиму с голой жопой и идти убивать мутантов голыми руками? — почти прорычал Стайлз и с удовлетворением заметил в стальных глазах Криса смущение, а Виктории — легкий страх. Такой страх, как когда ты поставил ногу в сантиметре от скорпиона.   
— И что ты хочешь? — подала голос Эллисон.  
— В первую очередь — твоей смерти, — прошипел Стайлз с улыбкой, вырвав у остальных удивлённый вздох. — Что, неожиданно? Готовы заплатить такую цену?   
— Чем я тебе так не угодила? — Эллисон сложила руки на груди. — Или что, просто хочется бессмысленного насилия, Гидра?   
— Да просто охерительно больно доставать из плеча болт, — Стайлз посмотрел ей в глаза и чуть не застонал, когда негодование в них сменилось смущением и лёгкой паникой.   
— Это... что... я же...  
— Стреляла в Тони, да. Но Старк был слишком пьян в тот день, чтобы, управляя таким сложным транспортным средством, снимать с дерева котяток. А мне было скучно и нужно было завоёвывать его доверие...   
— Я... — продолжила бессвязно бормотать Эллисон, но потом запнулась и замолчала, испугано переведя взгляд на маму.   
— Да, тебе стоит поработать над меткостью. Лучше отрубать голову гидре сразу, а не ранить и ждать, когда она тебя найдёт и откусит голову тебе, — Стайлз закатил глаза. — Как-то у нас не вяжется дело, ребята. Вы предложили мне плохо пахнущего кота в мешке, а я должен был радостно взять его? Просто так, потому что коллекционирую дохлых животных?   
— Назови нам свои условия, — Крис сжал кулаки, глядя в стол.   
— Нет, так слишком скучно, — Стайлз нахмурился. — Так я не играю. Предложите мне что-нибудь, что действительно покажется мне интересным, и тогда я подумаю, выдавать ли вам имена. К тому же, мне ещё нужно проверить, не из ЩИТа ли вы. И если из ЩИТа, то мне придётся убить вас, чтобы не выдать себя.   
— Я убью тебя раньше, чем ты сделаешь шаг в мою сторону, — прошипела Эллисон.   
— Милая, знаешь, сколько ракет есть в арсенале Тони? Ракет, даже одна из которых сможет разнести этот дом в щепки. Ты даже не поймёшь, что тебя убило.   
— Тогда нам не следует выпускать тебя сейчас, — Эллисон резко встала, чуть не опрокинув стол, и её дёрнулась к поясу, за которым, как видел Стайлз, был спрятан нож.   
— Сядь, — рыкнул Крис, и Эллисон, злобно сверкая глазами, неохотно подчинилась. Арджент повернулся к Стайлзу и на этот раз тот выдержал металлический взгляд. — Не смей угрожать нам, Стайлз. Не смей угрожать моей семье.   
— Ваша дочь прострелила мне плечо. Вы угрожаете раскрыть меня своей тупостью. Не смейте угрожать моей жизни, и тогда я буду весьма милым парнем.   
— Мы собираемся опробовать новое оружие против мутантов на следующей неделе и для этого нам нужно твоё мнение о нём и хотя бы пара имён тех, на ком будут проводиться испытания, — быстро сменил тему Крис, обрисовав для Стайлза их планы на него.  
— Хорошо, тогда у вас есть неделя на то, чтобы придумать, что я хочу, и предложить мне это. Впрочем, могу пойти вам на уступку и посмотреть на ваше оружие авансом. Экспериментальные орудия убийства довольно опасная штука, особенно, если их используют, не посоветовавшись с экспертом. Не хотелось, чтобы вы прострелили себе голову раньше, чем предложите выгодные для меня условия.   
— Тогда я пришлю координаты склада, где оно хранится, и мы встретимся там в четверг, — Крис сжал и разжал кулак, успокаивая себя.   
— Я буду ждать, — Стайлз улыбнулся и, ухватив ещё одну виноградину, поднялся из-за стола. — Не буду и дальше портить вам аппетит своим присутствием. Кушайте, не подавитесь.   
Его никто не провожал, и он неторопливо покинул дом в абсолютной тишине. Стайлз сел в машину, ждущую его у обочины, и, попросив водителя отвезти его домой, уткнулся лицом в дрожащие руки.


	10. Chapter 10

Дерек приехал лишь на минуту позже, чем Стайлз, но того уже нигде не было. Дерек обыскал весь первый этаж, отметив для себя пару интересных комнат, которые стоило бы изучить получше, и ещё раз прислушался, но услышал только, как Тони тихо подпевает себе во время работы.   
Дерек прошёлся по этажам, полностью отдавшись волчьим чувствам, зашёл в комнату Стайлза, но так его и не нашёл. Вспомнив, что Стайлз грозился прийти к нему в постель, Дерек вернулся в отведённую для него на время комнату и забрался в душ, чувствуя себя грязным после того, что подслушал на ужине у Арджентов. О том, насколько грязным себя чувствовал Стайлз, Дерек старался не думать. Дерек предполагал, что Стайлз спрятался в одной из десятка ванных комнат, но звуков воды Дерек не слышал и единственное объяснение такому — это ванная со звукоизоляцией. Зачем такая ванная Старку Дерек так же предпочитал не думать.   
Дерек почти уснул, устав прислушиваться к окружающему миру, но волк мгновенно поднял голову, уловив знакомый запах раньше, чем услышал звук шагов. Стайлз пробирался к комнате Дерека ступая так мягко, что если бы Дерек не напрягал слух, не услышал бы. Дверь открылась, и в полумраке Дерек разглядел фигуру Стайлза в мятой красной футболке с принтом в виде реактора Старка и чёрных трусах боксерах. Стайлз на мгновение в нерешительности замер на пороге, а потом закрыл дверь и в пару шагов пересёк комнату, одним движением забравшись к Дереку в постель.   
— Ты разрешил, — зачем-то напомнил Стайлз и повалил севшего в кровати Дерека на спину. — Я понятия не имею, чего хочу и что мне нужно сейчас. Не то порыдать у тебя на плече, не то перекрыть всё дерьмо оргазмом. Ты слышал наш разговор с ними?   
— Частично, — неопределенно махнул Дерек, чувствуя, что тело реагирует на оседлавшего его бёдра Стайлза. — Ты был пугающим.   
— Да, сам себя боюсь, — усмехнулся Стайлз, но Дерек видел, что тому совсем не весело. Дерек чувствовал, что Стайлза немного трясёт.   
Стайлз просто сидел на Дереке и смотрел на него сверху вниз некоторое время, а потом поёрзал, устраиваясь удобнее и заставляя Дерека сжать зубы и закрыть глаза, чтобы не спугнуть Стайлза своими красными радужками. Когда Дерек вновь открыл глаза, Стайлз склонил голову к плечу, рассматривая Дерека, словно необычного зверька.   
— Я тебя возбуждаю? — поинтересовался он спокойно, но Дерек почувствовал, как он затаил перед этим дыхание.   
— Да, — коротко ответил Дерек, понимая, что на более полный ответ с объяснениями и чувствами он уже не способен.  
— Хорошо, — важно кивнул Стайлз и, словно исследуя, провёл пальцами линию от плеча Дерека, до его бедренных косточек, едва-едва зайдя за линию трусов. — Сколько у тебя было сексуальных партнёров?   
— Не считал, — бросил Дерек и вновь зажмурился, потому что пальцы Стайлза продолжили исследовать его голый торс, то оглаживая шею, то практически заползая в трусы.   
— Жаль, — задумчиво произнёс Стайлз, заворожено наблюдая за собственными пальцами. — Значит много, да? — он вздохнул и наклонился к Дереку, почти касаясь его шеи губами. — Однажды, ещё в школе, после занятий я и ещё один парень остались отбывать наказание. Он — за то, что перекидывался записками со своим другом. Я — потому что заскучал и уснул. Учитель ушёл, оставив нас вдвоём. У нас было два часа на то, чтобы подумать о своём поведении, сделать уроки и всё-такое, но нам было скучно и мы начали разговаривать. Говорили о всякой херне по началу. О фильмах, книгах, играх, ну, в общем, обычный разговор двух школьников ни о чём. А потом разговор как-то повернул в более интимную сферу. Он хвастался своим успехом у девушек, я его охотно слушал... не помню как моя рука оказалась в его трусах, а его — в моих.  
Стайлз распрямился, перестав дразнить Дерека горячим дыханием в шею, немного спустился вниз по его ногам и, глядя в глаза, начал облизывать пальцы, старательно проходясь языком по каждому из них, а потом оттянул другой рукой немного резинку трусов Дерека и мокрыми пальцами обхватил уже вставший член, вырвав у Дерека вздох-стон.  
— Это было довольно странно и неудобно — дрочить не себе. Но ощущение чужой руки на члене... — Стайлз довольно застонал, когда Дерек накрыл его член рукой через ткань. — Это был мой первый и последний сексуальный опыт до этого момента, — Стайлз пьяно улыбнулся. Дерек принюхался, решив, что слишком ждал Стайлза и просто не заметил запаха раньше, но от Стайлза не пахло алкоголем. Только его гелем для душа и возбуждением.   
— Я не дам тебе трахнуть себя их жалости, — строго сказал Стайлз, сжимая член Дерека чуть сильнее и наблюдая себя в отражении красных глаз. — Но помочь друг другу подрочить — это хороший способ укрепить наши отношения как партёров по команде, — он усмехнулся и вздрогнул всем телом, когда Дерек, забравшись рукой ему трусы, прошёлся большим пальцем по головке члена.   
— Я не против, — довольно рыкнул Дерек и приподнялся на локте, чтобы забраться с головой под футболку Стайлза и легко прикусить его за бок и сосок, на что Стайлз возмущённо вздохнул и, прекратив ласки члена, толкнул Дерека в грудь, возвращая его в исходное положение.   
— Никакой самодеятельности, — Стайлз сердито поджал губы. Он вернул руку на член Дерека, ногтями другой руки впиваясь в его плечо. — На самом деле я безумно хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня. Ещё с той вечеринки. Я был так зол на тебя в ночь. Я пьяный очень смелый. Я бы сделал всё, о чём ты мог бы пожелать. Отсосал бы тебе. Позволил бы трахать жёстко. Кончить в себя. Сколько заходов ты бы выдержал, Дерек? — Стайлз пошло облизнул губы, на что Дерек только судорожно вздохнул, чувствуя, что от движений руки Стайлза и его голоса он уже на грани. — Ты же выносливый, да? Я бы, наверное, совсем охрип под конец и свалился бы без сил. И потом ещё пару дней тряслись бы руки и ноги. В следующий раз, когда я приду к тебе. Даже если буду пьян. Даже если буду не в себе. Трахни меня. Трахни меня, чёрт тебя дери, Дерек! Дерек! — всхлипнул Стайлз, кончая Дереку в руку, но не прекращая движения своей руки.   
Стайлз сфокусировал плывущий взгляд на глазах Дерека и улыбнулся. Дерек вздрогнул, узнав взгляд. Тот самый, что Стайлз продемонстрировал ему сегодня днём, собираясь на ужин. Возбуждение и страх захлестнули его с головой, и он не смог больше держать себя в руках. Когда он пришёл в себя, взгляд Стайлза был внимательным, изучающим... чужим.   
— Трахаться со мной, как трахаться близнецами, — сказал Стайлз без улыбки. — Ты можешь попасть на героичного мальчишку Стайлза, а можешь на меня. Интересно, кто в постели тебе понравится больше? На твою душу я. конечно, не рассчитываю. Перед милым гением Стайлзом сложно устоять, да? — Стайлз облизнул пальцы, перепачканные в сперме Дерека, и сполз с его бёдер. — Зато со мной ты сможешь выпускать своего волка погулять. Красные глаза и острые клыки — это очень сексуально.   
Стайлз развернулся к нему спиной и вышел из комнаты, на прощание кинув на него тёмный, обжигающий взгляд.


	11. Chapter 11

Стайлз потянулся, чувствуя ноющую боль в затёкших конечностях, и поднялся с покрытия крыши. Он вздохнул, понимая, что совершенно не помнит, как здесь оказался, но по валяющимся рядом обёрткам горького шоколада догадывался почему. Он подхватил недопитую бутылку красного сухого вина, собрал мусор и спустился на кухню, чувствуя себя разбитым. Он выкинул в мусорницу обёртки и собирался поставить бутылку, как дверца холодильника захлопнулась, и Стайлз столкнулся лицом к лицу с Дереком.  
— Привет, — пробормотал он, внимательно разглядывая Стайлза.  
Стайлз застонал, когда осознал, что последнее он помнит, а именно, то, как он сидит верхом на Дереке и говорит всякие пошлости. Он почти уверен, что к этому моменту не он управлял языком. Он бы сгорел со стыда раньше, чем слова сорвались с языка.  
— Привет, — Стайлз вздохнул, ставя бутылку на полку. — Это я, всё нормально. Прости за вчерашнее.  
— Это был... он? Почему?  
— Ага, моя маленькая карманная гидра. Я немного стрессанул на ужине у Арджентов, поэтому второй я решил, что нам нужно подрочить тебе, посмущать меня пошлыми разговорами с тобой, сожрать недельный запас шоколада и выпить в одиночку бутылку вина. Я всегда от вина грущу и не понимаю, как он может пить его один, сбежав ото всех. Зато сейчас я чувствую себя разбитым, но на душе спокойнее, — Стайлз мягко улыбнулся, и Дерек облегчённо выдохнул. — Что, мы тебя напугали?  
— Немного, — Дерек передёрнул плечами, — я испугался, что ты не вернёшься.  
— Я всегда возвращаюсь, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Он редко забирает контроль полностью, но на этот раз решил погрустить один. Не знаю, что на него нашло.  
— Это довольно стрёмно, если честно.  
— Знаю, — серьёзно кивнул Стайлз и виновато улыбнулся, отчего сердце Дерека сжалось.  
— Прости, я не хотел...  
— Знаю, — повторил Стайлз и положил руку ему на плечо. — Ты можешь говорить всё, что думаешь. Меня сложно обидеть.  
Стайлз, поняв, что его рука лежит на плече слишком долго, отдёрнул руку и, обнаружив на часах шесть утра, неосознанно зевнул.  
— Надо бы почту проверить, — пробормотал он. — Часам к девяти разбужу Тони, и ты можешь с нами позавтракать, если захочешь.  
— Хорошо, — Дерек кивнул и, помолчав немного, кинул в след уже уходящему Стайлза. — Если хочешь, я мог бы приготовить всем завтрак.  
— А ты умеешь? — обернулся на него Стайлз и усмехнулся. — Тогда жги... в смысле готовь. Не жги. Не стоит.  
Стайлз поднялся к себе в комнату и тут же открыл почту. Только за один вчерашний день накопилось куча, учитывая, что все письма адресованные Тони Старку и Железному человеку приходили на почту Стайлза. Он коротко просмотрел оглавления и начал сортировать. Из сотни писем только одно оказалось не от фанаток Железного человека, Стайлз раскрыл его и, пробежав глазами, переслал Тони. Письма фанаток он тоже часто пересылал Тони, но только особенные, те, над которыми Старк заливался смехом на пару часов или расправлял хвост как павлин. Обычные "мистер Железный человек я хочу от вас сына" Стайлз группировал по смыслу и просто говорил Тони, что желающих от него ребёнка сегодня, например, пятьдесят, а тех, которые просто любят его — сотня. Старку, да и самому Стайлзу, просто не хватило бы часов в сутках все их читать. Несмотря на это, Стайлз поддерживал хорошее отношение людей к Старку и потому отвечал на каждое письмо. Пусть и заготовленным шаблоном.  
Среди писем для Старка он обнаружил письма от Брюса, пробежался по нему глазами, чтобы понять насколько важное это письмо, и, не обнаружив явных и закодированных криков "SOS", тоже переслал его Старку. Когда он закончил с почтой Тони, он зашёл в свою. Там было намного тише. Стив интересовался, не готовит ли Тони чего-то, о чём стоит знать заранее и тихонько эвакуировать жителей. Хоукай прислал очередной мем с Железным человеком, на что Стайлз отправил ему мем с Хоукаем. Через минуту в ответ пришёл грустный смайлик.  
Одно из писем было со странной почты, которую, впрочем, Стайлз узнал и легко обошёл защиту. В письме были только координаты и время. Стайлз перекопировал их себе на смартфон, посмотрел на карте, где это находится, и вздохнул, чувствуя страх по поводу необходимости сегодня снова встречаться с Арджентами. Ещё и на заброшенных складах.  
Второе заинтересовавшее Стайлза письмо было ещё более странным. Имя отправителя было скрыто, но Стайлз всё равно открыл письмо, уповая на лучшие антивирусники, установленные на компьютерах.  
"Мои стрелы ВСЕГДА летят туда, куда я их направляю.  
P.S. Играешь ты не очень".  
Стайлз вздохнул, поняв, что не дышит уже около минуты, и закашлялся. Он был на сто процентов уверен в отправителе, но само письмо было настолько странным, что Стайлз не знал, что ему думать. То ли Эллисон раскусила то, что он не работает на Гидру. То ли намекает на то, что не хотела его убивать.  
Стайлзу пришлось повозиться, чтобы открыть с какой почты было отправлено письмо, но он всё же смог это сделать и тут же принялся писать ответ.  
"Отправляй, пожалуйста, так же свои слова, потому что до меня очень плохо доходят намёки.  
P.S. Смотря кого".  
Ответ последовал незамедлительно и уже через минуту Стайлз смотрел на мигающий значок нового сообщения.  
"Встретимся в твоём любимом кафе. Через полчаса".  
И тут же следом второе.  
"На этот раз будь совсем-совсем один. Я даже не возьму арбалет".  
Пальцы Стайлза зависли над клавиатурой. Он прикусил щёку изнутри, а потом вздохнул и ответил.  
"Ок".  
Стайлз подумал, нацепил на руку скрытый кинжал, натянул поверх этого толстовку, залез в джинсы и кеды и встал посреди комнаты. Решение — говорить или не говорить Старку и Дереку — нужно было принять быстро, но он тормозил, как только мог. Потом чертыхнулся и, натянув капюшон на голову, быстро сбежал вниз, к выходу, к своему удивлению никого не встретив.  
Он торопливо шёл по направлению к кафе и прокручивал в голове сотни сценариев. Поняв, что его единственной защитой были люди, которые, несмотря на ранний час, уже сидели за столиками и ходили мимо стеклянных стен кафе, он остановился напротив и огляделся в поисках снайперов. Потом тяжело вздохнул, перешёл дорогу и зашёл в кафе.  
Его тут же встретила приветливая официантка и указала на столик в глубине зала, который никак не просматривался снаружи. За столиком уже сидела Эллисон. Она подняла на него взгляд, как только он подошёл и, к его удивлению, граничащему с ужасом, дружелюбно улыбнулась.  
— Здравствуй, Стайлз. Прости, за вчерашний концерт и… болт. Я серьёзно думала, что там Старк и вообще, если честно, надеялась, что костюм более стрелонепробиваемый. В смысле, я не собиралась пристрелить Старка, но мне сказали так сделать... в общем, садись. Это долгий разговор.  
— Ты только для начала коротко ответь мне — ты друг кому? ЩИТу или Гидре?  
— Они похожи, если подумать, — философски начала Эллисон, но под серьезным взглядом Стайлза смутилась, — ЩИТу, если принять его за добро.  
— Значит ты добрая?  
— Смотря что считать за добро... — начала Эллисон, но нарвавшись на взгляд Стайлза снова, быстро закончила мысль, — если нежелание убивать мутантов, то да.  
— Значит, ты не такая, как твои родители?  
— Скорее, не как мама. Папа, в общем-то, тоже не в восторге. Во всё нас втянул его отец, а мама его почему-то подержала.  
— Как ты поняла, что я не из Гидры?  
— Ты из Гидры, — поправила она его, и Стайлз на мгновение вспыхнул гневом, Эллисон это заметила и мягко добавила. — Был из неё. Это влюблённую в твои "злодейства" маму ты можешь обмануть, но я наблюдала за тобой. И на вечере, и вчера за ужином. Ты не такой как они, те, что в Гидре по своей воле и из-за своих убеждений. Ты... хороший. Я чувствую это. Вижу. Ты ненавидишь меня за то, что я хотела подстрелить Тони, а не за то, что подстрелила тебя. Ты дружишь с мутантами... тот ваш М... Мигель? Его серьёзно так зовут? — Эллисон рассмеялась, прикрывая рот рукой. Стайлз вдруг понял, что почему-то больше не может на неё злиться и не понимает, как злился раньше. Эллисон вдруг показалась ему самым невинным человеком на Земле. — Не важно. И... Скотт... Скотт Маккол, он твой лучший друг...  
— Откуда ты знаешь Скотта? — испуганно взвился Стайлз, на что Эллисон только достала телефон и протянула его Стайлзу. На экране блокировки стояла фотография, с которой ослепительно улыбались двое — Скотт и Эллисон. Они обнимались и выглядели совершенно счастливыми.  
— Он не говорил тебе, потому что я попросила. Иначе, ты бы завалился на вечере и ужине, твоя ненависть ко мне, как к охотнице на мутантов была намного более впечатляющей, чем твоя игра в плохого парня. А мама не должна была понять, что ты по другую сторону баррикад... как и я. Папа хочет, чтобы ты сообщил всем, что оружие не готово и опасно, а в идеале и подпортил в нём что-нибудь. Сам папа не решается в него лезть, потому что боится, что сделает что-то не так.  
— Хорошо, — Стайлз выдохнул, чувствуя, как напряжение немного отпускает его. — Приятно услышать, что среди великих и ужасных охотников на мутантов есть добрые люди. И я рад за вас со Скоттом.  
— Я люблю его, — сказала Эллисон серьёзно. — И я не позволю, чтобы кто-то убивал таких, как он. Даже если этот "кто-то" — моя мать.  
Оба замолчали и уставились в свои кружки с кофе, которые успела принести официантка.  
— Спасибо, — сказал мягко Стайлз и улыбнулся Эллисон. — Что сказала. Что объяснила. Что не хотела убивать Тони.  
— Прости, что ранила тебя, — Эллисон накрыла руку Стайлза своей и чуть сжала. Стайлз заметил, что её глаза блестят от сдерживаемых слёз и поражённо охнул. — Меня заставили стрелять. Так мама доказывала нашу верность Гидре. Я не хотела... я так надеялась, что не пробью костюм... прости.  
Она закрыла лицо руками, а Стайлз осторожно погладил её по мягким волосам.  
— Я прощаю тебя.


	12. Chapter 12

— Где ты был? — Тони уже сидел на кухне, сложив руки на груди и неодобрительно подняв бровь.   
— Бегал, — фыркнул Стайлз и поставил на стол коробку капкейков из кафе. Тони выдержал ещё пару секунд неодобрительного взгляда, а потом потянулся к коробке и довольно вдохнул запах свежей выпечки.   
— Твой хмурый волк уже полчаса готовит яичницу — пожаловался Старк, потянув из коробки капкейк, но тут же получил лопаткой по рукам.   
— Это фриттата, — оскорблено сказал Дерек, закрывая коробку. — А сладости потом.   
— У нас появилась мамочка, Стайлз! — возмутился Тони и недовольно уткнулся в свою кружку.   
— Потерпите, Тони, — усмехнулся Стайлз, садясь за стол. — Дерек сказал, что умеет готовить, и я просто не мог не проверить это. Во сколько вы легли? — поинтересовался Стайлз, разглядывая покачивающегося Старка.   
— Не знаю. Я не уверен, что спал.   
— Спал, — внезапно отозвался Джарвис. — Всего — три часа сорок восемь минут. С перерывами.   
— Хорошо, когда в доме живёт искусственный разум, — кивнул Старк, — даже если напился в ничто и не помнишь ничего из прошлого вечера, можно просто спросить Джарвиса, что ты делал и где твои штаны.   
— В стирке, — насмешливо (Дерек мог поклясться, что именно насмешливо) ответил Джарвис.   
— Это был вопрос для примера, но спасибо, — Тони почесал голую ногу, а потом уткнулся щекой в кулак. — Так где ты был?   
— Бегал, — повторил Стайлз настойчивее, но Старк только прищурился. — Ну, дела были. Важные. Узнал, вот, что мой лучший друг и бро Скотт встречается с той, что подстрелила меня как грёбанную утку.   
— Что? — Старк вскочил, уронив стул. Сонливость как рукой сняло.   
— Но всё нормально, она извинилась, я её простил, мы мило поболтали, попивая кофе, и вроде как она мне даже нравится.   
— Что? — уже спокойнее, но всё ещё охреневая от происходящего поинтересовался Старк. Дерек тем временем просто молча смотрел на Стайлза круглыми глазами.   
— Это долгая история, но если коротко — Эллисон и Крис нормальные ребята, а вот мама их и дедушка не очень. Крис хочет, чтобы я что-нибудь сломал в их новом оружии против мутантов, а Эллисон чуть ли лбом об стол не билась, извиняясь за болт. Мол, не хотела, заставили, надеялась, что не пробьёт броню, — Стайлз улыбнулся, наблюдая реакцию Дерека и Старка. Отошедший от первого шока Дерек вернулся к готовке, а Старк с тяжёлым вздохом поднял стул.   
— Стайлз, я даже не попытаюсь убить тебя за то, что ты пошёл на встречу с человеком из Гидры один.   
— Это было бы странно - убивать меня за то, что я рисковал жизнью. Нелогично как-то.   
— Нормально, — отмахнулся Старк. — Другое дело — почему ты ей веришь?   
— Она встречается со Скоттом, — пожал плечами Стайлз, будто это всё объясняло. Старк тяжело посмотрел на него, и даже Дерек обернулся.   
— Стайлз, — Старк помассировал виски. — Просто... ладно, будем считать это очень важным аргументом.   
— Но это правда... — начал Стайлз, но Старк только приложил палец к губам. Стайлз надулся.   
— Если Стайлз ей доверяет, то, думаю, и нам можно, — пожал плечами Дерек, ставя перед Тони и Стайлзом тарелки.   
— Я всё равно буду приглядывать за ней, — буркнул Старк, недоверчиво ткнув вилкой в свой разноцветный омлет. Отправив в рот первый кусочек, он зажмурился. — Ладно, ты можешь оставаться жить у нас хоть навсегда, если будешь готовить.   
— Я Мститель, а не повар, Старк, — усмехнулся Дерек и почувствовал, что краснеет, услышав довольный стон со стороны Стайлза.   
— Чёрт, ты и правда отлично готовишь. Не думал, что омлет может быть таким вкусным, — Стайлз весь сиял, восторженно глядя на Дерека.   
— Не омлет — фриттата, — важно поправил его Старк, и Дерек закатил глаза. Он всё чаще начал сомневаться в том, сколько лет Старку и не ровесники ли они со Стайлзом.   
— Знаете, с души словно камень свалился, когда она сказала, что за нас, — тихо сказал Стайлз, глядя в полупустую тарелку. — Но Виктория Арджент всё равно стрёмная и злобная сучка, — Стайлз поморщился. — Как она заставлять свою дочь кого-то убить?   
— Гидра, — Старк дёрнул плечами, Стайлз тяжело вздохнул.  
— Главное, что Гидра не получит ни оружия, ни Стайлза, — ободряюще сказал Дерек.   
— Если всё пройдёт хорошо, — уныло добавил Стайлз.   
— Всё пройдёт хорошо, — уверено сказал Дерек и, поддавшись порыву, накрыл руку Стайлза своей. Стайлз тут же покраснел и опустил голову ещё ниже, но руку не высвободил.  
— Вы же будете прикрывать меня? — спросил он с надеждой.   
— Конечно будем, Стайлз, Господи, что за глупые вопросы, — Старк закатил глаза и встал из-за стола. — Неужели ты правда думаешь, что мы позволим тебе пойти туда одному? Пусть Крис и Эллисон за нас, но сколько там может быть Гидр? Я тебе скажу больше — мы туда пойдём не одни. Я сейчас же позвоню Вдове и Хоукаю.   
— Ой, готовься, Дерек, если Хоукай узнает что-то про то, что между нами что-то типа есть... есть? Наверное, — Стайлз стушевался, поняв, что не знает, как назвать то, что было и чего между ними не было. — В общем, будь готов, что Хоукай будет на тебя подозрительно смотреть и невзначай трогать свои стрелы. Не поддавайся на провокацию, серьёзно, — Стайлз нервно хохотнул.   
— Между нами что-то есть, — сказал Дерек. — Просто, возможно, пока не время и не место, чтобы обсуждать это.   
— Почему нет?   
— Потому что тут всё прослушивается Тони?   
— Ой, да я всё равно всё знаю, — тут же отозвался голос откуда-то из-под потолка. — Могу за вас объясниться.   
— Мистер Старк, — начал сурово Стайлз, и динамик тут же вырубился. — Ладно, возможно, ты прав. Я просто надеюсь, что знакомство с моей очаровательной тёмной стороной не испугало тебя. Я не безумен, но, возможно, не совсем психически здоров. Но я этого не отрицаю и принимаю таблетки, — тараторил Стайлз, теребя в руках ткань толстовки и не глядя на Дерека. — Я хочу сказать, что...  
— Ты мне всё так же нравишься, Стайлз, — мягко сказал Дерек и, когда Стайлз удивлённо поднял к нему голову, наклонился, чтобы поцеловать. Просто коснулся своими губами его губ, но обоих от этого лёгкого прикосновения словно электрическим зарядом прошибло. Стайлз прикрыл глаза и охнул ему в губы. Когда Стайлз открыл глаза, радужки Дерека горели ярким красным светом. — И я совершенно не могу контролировать себя рядом с тобой, — пожаловался Дерек. — Так что это тебе нужно бояться меня, Стайлз.  
— Но я не боюсь, — пожал плечами Стайлз и улыбнулся. — Ты мне всё так же нравишься, Дерек, — повторил Стайлз и усмехнулся, потянувшись за новым поцелуем.


	13. Chapter 13

— Можете не переживать — камеры в спальне Дерека я уже отключил, — хохотнул Тони, подбирая снаряжение для Стайлза. Дерек и Стайлз только переглянулись.  
Стайлз тоскливо разглядывал себя в зеркало. Вновь залаченные волосы стояли торчком, чёрная рубашка не была застёгнута на две верхние пуговицы, тёмные джинсы второй кожей облегали ноги. Непривычно открытое лицо смущало. К тому же от тяжёлой ночи под глазами залегли ещё более тёмные, чем обычно, тени и чёрная одежда это только подчёркивала. Выглядел Стайлз откровенно паршиво, но вполне мог сойти за "плохого парня". Не хватало только пары шрамов и совсем герой из фильмов. Злодей из фильмов.  
Тони в это время старательно прятал на пиджаке Стайлза жучки, микрофоны и замаскированные под ручки, жвачки и прочие мелочи лазеры и гранаты.   
— А оно в кармане не взорвётся? — поинтересовался Дерек, разглядывая замаскированную под упаковку жвачки гранату. На ощупь — ничего необычного, но стоит убрать две белых подушечки, как натыкаешься на стенку.   
— Нет, конечно, стал бы я их давать Стайлзу, не будь уверенным в полной их безопасности для него? — оскорбился Тони, забрал гранату у Дерека и вложил в кармашек пиджака. — Ты, Стайлз, надеюсь, помнишь, где что. Я ничего не менял, всё как на тренировках.   
— Помню, не переживайте, — Стайлз принял пиджак из рук Тони и осторожно надел его. — Не уверен, что на встрече мне понадобится граната, всё-таки Крис и Эллисон за нас и пострадать не должны.   
— Это на случай подкрепления из Гидры. Не думаю, что Ардженты придут одни. Думаю, ты достаточно припугнул Викторию, чтобы она позвала кого-нибудь для защиты.   
— Хоукай и Вдова отозвались?   
— Да, они придут сразу туда, — Тони усмехнулся. — Оба потребовали с нас ужин за это.   
— Кошмар, — ужаснулся Стайлз. — Сегодня будет тяжёлый день и ещё боле тяжёлый вечер. Может Дереку стоит убраться, пока Хоукай его не засёк?   
— Прятать кого-то от агентов? Бессмысленно. Просто смирись и будь сильным, знакомя их.   
— Вы как-то драматизируете, — покачал головой Дерек.   
— Ты сегодня, считай, на ужин с родителями приглашён.  
— С очень странными родителями. Вспомни свой шок от общения с Тони. Представь заботливого Хоукая. Не страшно? Главное, чтобы Стив не прочухал. Его реакцию совсем не предугадать.   
— В смысле?   
— В смысле — интересно, кого от кого он будет защищать. Склоняюсь к тому, что тебя от меня. У него хоть и есть пунктик о моём возрасте, но он уже не раз сталкивался с моим характером. И по его мнению — серый волк тут я.   
— Ты преувеличиваешь, — Дерек отмахнулся.   
— Спорим? — Стайлз протянул Дереку руку. — Я приглашу его сегодня, и посмотрим.   
— Ты бредешь, Стайлз, — взвыл Старк. — Я хочу относительно спокойный вечер. Стив начнёт обвинять во всём меня и заведёт лекцию о моём дурном влиянии на окружающих. Я с горя напьюсь, а завтра мне будет очень, очень плохо! Сам меня выхаживать будешь.  
— Обещаю взять огонь на себя, — усмехнулся Стайлз. — К тому же, напоим Стива, посмотрим на то, кто сильнее... неужели не интересно?  
— Хм, — Тони почесал подбородок, — ты змей-искуситель.   
— За это я вам и нравлюсь, — Стайлз победно улыбнулся.   
— А меня никто не спросит? — поинтересовался Дерек, но Стайлз только отмахнулся.   
— Такое шоу и тебе понравится.   
— Мне с ним силой меряться!   
— Я верю в тебя, — серьёзно сказал Стайлз и похлопал Дерека по плечу. — Если победишь — выполню любое твоё желание. Любое, не считая "рассказать секреты Старка". Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что рассказываю я только о себе и не делаю ничего противозаконного.   
— Я бы никогда такого и не попросил, — закатил глаза Дерек. — Окей, зови Стива.   
— Эх, — Стайлз вздохнул. — Осталось всего ничего — пережить встречу с союзниками Гидры и незаметно сломать их орудие массового уничтожения. И почему всё это выпало на мою голову именно сейчас?   
— Закон мироздания, — пожал плечами Тони. — Хочешь признаться девушке в любви, и тут на тебя падает самолёт. Так и бывает.   
— Это же не личный пример? — удивился Дерек, Старк отмахнулся.   
— Не, вот самолёты на меня пока не падали. В основном, это я на что-то падаю.   
— Надеюсь, сегодня обойдёмся без самолётов, инопланетян и скандинавских богов. Просто спокойная мирная встреча Гидры и троянской Гидры, — нервно выдохнул Стайлз.   
— Да, кстати, — Тони протянул Стайлзу чип размером с ноготь на мизинце. — Установишь в "мозг" их оружия, если оно имеет этот самый "мозг". Он станет невидимым, когда установишь его и выведет всю систему из строя.   
— Мне нравится, — одобрил Стайлз, — осталось надеяться, что оружие управляется компьютером.   
— Но ведь если ты сломаешь одну пушку, они могут построить вторую? Или их уже может быть несколько, — Дерек нервно сложил на груди руки.   
— Да, но я, как эксперт, сообщу, что они где-то накосячили и надо исправлять. Это даст нам время, чтобы разобраться с Викторией и вывести невинных членов семьи из игры. К тому же, мы узнаем, что за оружие они готовят против мутантов. Как ни крути, но встреча полезная. Когда раздобудем эту информацию, подключим ЩИТ, и пусть они этим занимаются. Это их война, а мы тут так — парни с мишенями на спинах.   
— Я смотрю, ты ещё зол на ЩИТ.  
— Конечно, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Ты бы тоже был. Тогда было обострение, ЩИТ без разбору пытал всех, кто хоть как-то засветился в Гидре, сам не замечая, как стал на неё похож. Сейчас уже не так, да и от ЩИТа мало что осталось, но всё равно осадочек есть.   
— Я понимаю.   
— Я рад. И мне пора, — Стайлз одёрнул ворот рубашки, отряхнул пиджак и ещё больше взлохматил волосы. — Буду думать о предстоящем вечере, чтобы не трястись перед встречей.   
Стайлз усмехнулся, а когда кинул взгляд на Дерека, то на секунду тому показалось, что Стайлз уже не был привычным Стайлзом. Не-Стайлз мазнул по нему взглядом и уставился на своё отражение.   
Дерек подумал, что если это и правда второе "я" Стайлза, то он ему даже благодарен. Второму Стайлзу не привыкать быть Гидрой, он их не боится, он справится с ними лучше. Другой Стайлз знает Гидру лучше.   
— Ты же знаешь, что он имел в виду под "любым желанием"? — шепнул Дереку Стайлз, когда они двинулись к выходу.   
Дерек открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но, наткнувшись на хищную ухмылку, забыл как разговаривать, а когда пришёл в себя, то уже смотрел идущему далеко впереди Стайлзу в затылок.


	14. Chapter 14

За то время, пока они добирались до места встречи, Дерек успел изучить затылок Стайлза досконально. Ехали в молчании. Судя по тому, что молчал даже Тони, Дерек был прав, и на пассажирском, рядом со Старком сидел не Стайлз. Не-Стайлз молчал, сложив на груди руки и прикрыв глаза. Он не оборачивался на Дерека, не открывал рта и вообще не шевелился. Тони тоже сидел неестественно прямо, вцепившись в руль пальцами так, что побелели костяшки, и глядя только перед собой. Молчало даже радио, словно и ему было неловко заговаривать рядом с этим Стайлзом.  
Тони остановился задолго до места назначения. Не-Стайлз молча вышел и направился туда пешком. Дерек заметил, что он отбивает на бедре ритм пальцами левой руки, но он словно бы не нервничал, а шёл на встречу со старыми знакомыми. Впрочем, так и было, не считая того, что его старыми знакомыми были Гидрой. Жестокими убийцами, которые держали его в страхе и ломали ему пальцы.  
И всё же — он был одной из голов. Дерек постоянно забывал это, глядя на настоящего Стайлза. Сейчас же, глядя на прямую спину, обтянутую чёрной тканью, он вспомнил это. Даже походка у этого Стайлза была другой.  
Слева, над зданиями мелькнуло что-то огненно-рыжее. Приглядевшись, Дерек заметил отблеск справа на дереве. Судя по всему, позицию не заняли только они со Старком, но Старк сидел на капоте машины и никуда не собирался.  
— А ты чего стоишь? — поинтересовался Тони и кивнул на подворотню, ведущую к месту встречи, — тебе стоит поискать укрытие.  
— А вы останетесь здесь?  
— Конечно. Костюм в машине, ноут, чтобы следить за Стайлзом у меня, да и отступать тоже нужно будет быстро, если что.  
— Да, наверное, вы правы.  
— Я прав, Дерек, — Тони вздохнул. — Иди. Нельзя оставлять его одного. Не знаю, насколько можно доверять этому Стайлзу. Я его почти не знаю.  
— Я не думаю, что он плохой, — Дерек поджал губы, — он защищает настоящего Стайлза.  
— Да. Это точно. И в случае чего — он встанет на сторону Гидры, если это будет для Стайлза безопаснее.  
— О, — выдохнул Дерек и посмотрел в сторону, куда ушёл Стайлз. — О таком я как-то не подумал.  
— Они странные... оба. И второй Стайлз, кажется, ещё более самоотверженный, чем первый, но только морально и только для первого. Он готов предавать и убивать для безопасности первой личности. Словно это эгоизм Стайлза в чистом виде.  
— Нет, это не его эгоизм... это просто другой человек. Совсем другой.  
Дерек ещё раз вздохнул и двинулся в сторону места встречи. В воздухе пахло металлом. Кровь пахнет не так, только поэтому Дерек ещё не сорвался в бег. Но чем ближе он подходил, тем сильнее был запах, когда ему, наконец, открылся обзор на место, он понял, откуда запах идёт. Посреди небольшого пустыря стояла пушка. Самая настоящая пушка, только вместо фитиля на задней её части располагался монитор с клавиатурой.  
— Здравствуй, Стайлз, — радостно поприветствовала Виктория. Крис и Эллисон стояли за её спиной, опустив глаза, и только мимолётно кинули на Стайлза взгляд. И в этом взгляде было доказательство их непричастности ко всему творящемуся сейчас, но, кажется, они тоже поняли, что со Стайлзом было что-то не то.  
— Доброго дня, Виктория, — отозвался холодный голос Стайлза. — Доброго дня и вам, Крис и Эллисон. Простите меня за тот вечер — был не в себе, — Стайлз усмехнулся, отчего Дерека передёрнуло. — Но сейчас я вполне настроен на серьёзные разговоры и сделки. А если вы ещё и придумали, как меня заинтересовать, то тем более.  
— Мы отдадим тебе Эллисон, — тут же ответила Виктория, и Дерек физически почувствовал повисшее молчание и шок, случившийся у всех разом. Эллисон удивлённо вскинулась, уставившись в спину матери, не менее удивлённый Крис сжал кулаки.  
— О, — выдохнул Стайлз, словно это его приятно удивило. — Я нужен вам настолько?  
— Она предала свою семью, — отрезала Виктория. — Встречаясь с этим... монстром.  
Дерек почувствовал, как в ладони врезались когти, а губу порвали клыки. Эллисон дёрнулась, но рука Криса ухватила её поперёк груди. Виктория только мимолётно отвела взгляд от Стайлза в сторону, словно бы пытаясь взглянуть себе за спину.  
— Не ожидал такого от наследницы Арджент, — Стайлз неодобрительно зацокал, качая головой. В голосе слышались стальные нотки, которых не было в голосе настоящего Стайлза. — Недостойное поведение для охотницы. Ай-яй-яй.  
Стайлз погрозил Эллисон пальцем, и та скривилась, словно от мысли о предательстве. Словно решила, что это Стайлз её сдал. Впрочем, на её месте, смотря на такого Стайлза, Дерек бы тоже так подумал.  
Лица не-Стайлз Дерек, правда, не видел, но представлял, и этого было достаточно. Виктория расцвела в довольной улыбке. Если этот оскал можно назвать улыбкой и к Виктории вообще применимо слово "расцвела".  
— Я очень расстроена, — кивнула она, — но всё же высказываю робкую надежду, что вы оставите её в живых. Если, конечно, захотите, — быстро добавила она.  
— Конечно, — протянул Стайлз. — Если захочу.  
Эллисон вздрогнула и уткнулась в грудь отца. Дерек вдруг понял, что злится на Стайлза. Даже если то не было Стайлзом.  
— Хорошо, я надеюсь, ты доволен, Стайлз, — Виктория протянула ему руку. — И к следующей неделе у нас уже будет список из имён мутантов, чтобы опробовать на них оружие.  
Стайлз только хмыкнул и пожал протянутую руку. Потом он глянул Виктории за спину и, обогнув её, двинулся в сторону пушки. Не-Стайлз намеренно близко прошёл мимо Эллисон и заметным только для них и Дерека движением коротко коснулся её руки. Это был успокаивающий жест. Жест "не бойся". Жест "это всё ещё я".  
Дерек облегчённо вздохнул. Напряжение немного отступило.  
Виктория последовала за Стайлзом, Крис остался на месте, гладя Эллисон по голове.  
— Так даже лучше, — одними губами шептал он ей. — С ним и Старком ты будешь в большей безопасности, чем со мной.  
— Я не оставлю тебя, — шептала ему в грудь Эллисон и Дерек слышал в её голосе слёзы, хотя глаза оставались сухими.  
— Так надо.  
Дерек сжал кулаки и вдруг, на мгновение, но встретился с Крисом глазами. Дерек в панике отшатнулся, но быстро взял в себя в руки, вспомнив, что они, вроде как, на одной стороне. В подтверждение этих мыслей, уже не смотревший в его сторону Крис кивнул.  
Из размышлений Дерека вырвал громкий вскрик Стайлза и Дерек чуть не рванул ему на помощь, заваливая операцию, но быстро опомнился и зло стукнул себя в челюсть. Сегодня, как назло, зверь рвался из клетки особенно рьяно и Дерек постоянно поддавался его инстинктам.  
— Что за хрень? — тем временем возмущался Стайлз, стоя у дымящейся пушки. — Что за херню вы мне подсунули, я спрашиваю? Убить меня хотели?  
Виктория только молча и злобно смотрела на искрящийся экран. Стайлз нервно провёл рукой по волосам и ударил по пушке ногой. Не сильно, зная, что больнее будет ему, но очень эмоционально.  
— Вы из этой хрени только себя сможете убить, охотники, — выплюнул Стайлз Виктории в лицо и, развернувшись, быстро направился прочь. По пути он схватил Эллисон за плечо и потащил за собой.  
— Чтобы к следующей неделе пушка была исправна! Иначе никакого списка! — кинул он на прощание и за несколько широких шагов (и десяток более мелких шагов Эллисон) покинул площадку, оставив кипящую злобой Викторию смотреть на искрящийся экран, а Криса смотреть ему в спину. Когда Крис перевёл взгляд на Дерека, тот кивнул и исчез в подворотне, направляясь к машине Старка.  
К машине уже подходили Стайлз и Эллисон. Стайлз её уже не держал, Эллисон шла, постоянно оглядываясь назад.  
— С ним всё будет хорошо, — зачем-то пообещал Дерек, но она благодарно кивнула.  
— Прости, если сделал больно, — кинул не-Стайлз и забрался на переднее сидение.  
— Что с ним? — поинтересовалась Эллисон, но Старк только отмахнулся.  
— Потом расскажем. Садись, надо валить отсюда, пока гидрят не набежало.  
— Вы же не собираетесь меня убивать? — зачем-то уточнила Эллисон, косясь на Стайлза.  
— А зачем нам это? — пожал плечами Стайлз и сел за руль.  
Дерек открыл перед Эллисон дверь, а сам обошёл машину и сел с другой стороны.  
— Прости, сейчас все немного не в настроении разговаривать, — объяснил он, и Эллисон понимающе кивнула, кинув на прощание взгляд в сторону, где остался её отец.


	15. Chapter 15

— Стив придёт, — сообщил Стайлз, спустившись на кухню. Сидящие там Тони и Дерек переглянулись, а Эллисон восторженно округлила глаза.   
— Как тебе удалось заманить его? — подозрительно поинтересовался Тони.   
— Я сообщил, что хочу познакомить его со своим парнем... — Стайлз выдержал паузу, — Мстителем!  
— Боже! — взвыл Старк и закрыл лицо руками. — Ты хотя бы иногда думай о последствиях своих слов. Я удивлён, что Стива ещё здесь нет и он не тычет меня мордой в стол, как нашкодившего щенка.   
— Стив? Это же Капитан Америка? — радостно поинтересовалась у Дерека Эллисон и тот кивнул. — А почему тогда мистер Старк так убивается?  
— Потому что он идёт убивать меня! — Старк уткнулся лбом в столешницу. — Он же даже разбираться не будет. По-любому решил, что я совратил тебя, малыш.   
— Тебе же около двадцати? — непонимающе выгнула бровь Эллисон.  
— Вот! Вот именно! Эллисон, я готов тебя расцеловать! — растрогано всхлипнул Стайлз.   
— Чего? — вновь поинтересовалась она у Дерека, как у самого адекватного.  
— Никто не даёт Стайлзу и восемнадцати, — пожал плечами Дерек, а потом резко ткнул в сторону Стайлза пальцем. — Если что, я буду прятаться от него за твоей спиной! Сам разбирайся.   
— Ой, не переживай. Я же говорил, узнав, что "мой парень" – это ты, он начнёт уговаривать тебя одуматься и вернуться на путь истинный, а не слушать нашептываний дьявольских, — Стайлз сделал себе пальцами рожки. — Тут скорее я буду прятаться за тобой. Я может и мелкий, по его мнению, но ты невиннее.   
Эллисон оценивающе уставилась на Дерека, но тот только вздохнул. Старк нервно всхлипнул.   
— К вам мистер Бартон и мисс Романова, — оповестил Джарвис, и Старк тут же оживился.   
— Точно, я спрячусь за Наташей, женщин Стив не бьёт! — и ушёл встречать гостей.   
— Тут всегда так? — поинтересовалась Эллисон.   
— Ну, — замялся Стайлз, — частенько.  
— Это ты их ещё пьяными не видела. И не слышала, — усмехнулся Дерек.   
— Ты Старка ещё тоже пьяным не видел, — фыркнул Стайлз. — То, что ты видел — это так... разминка. Если повезёт, сегодня узришь всё его величие.   
— Хах, — выдохнула, улыбаясь, Эллисон, — а я сегодня чуть не поверила, что ты собираешься убить меня...  
— Давай не будем сейчас об этом, — нахмурился Стайлз. — Я объясню тебе это позже, хорошо? Нам всем нужно выпить, повеселиться и снять стресс. Тебе — особенно.   
— Да я и так уже чувствую себя лучше. Благодаря тому, что всё же не ошиблась в тебе, ну и, конечно, благодаря твоему следящему дрону и знанию, что с папой всё хорошо.   
— Она ничего ему не сделает, — Стайлз мягко улыбнулся и коснулся руки Эллисон. — С вами обоими всё будет хорошо.   
— Стайлз! — поприветствовал его проходящий мимо кухни Клинт. — Рад, что всё прошло хорошо. Переживал за тебя, аж чуть стрелу не сгрыз. А с тобой, — Клинт подозрительно прищурился, глядя на Дерека, — мы ещё поговорим.   
— Ты сегодня выглядел потрясающим мудаком, — улыбнулась шедшая следом Наташа, и Стайлз закатил глаза.   
— По одним только приветствиям можно определить все оттенки наших отношений с ними.   
— Присоединяйтесь, — кинул Тони и жестом позвал всех за собой.  
— Всё-таки так странно общаться с Мстителями, — шепнула Дереку Эллисон, но Стайлз услышал и усмехнулся.   
— А ты знала, что Дерек тоже Мститель? Новый состав.  
— Чего? — удивилась Эллисон, отшатнувшись. — Круто! А почему я тебя не видела?  
— А его только вот пару дней назад как Мстителя презентовали городу. Старк устраивал в честь новых Мстителей вечер, ты не слышала об этом?  
— Нет, — Эллисон грустно улыбнулась. — Я далека от такой информации и уж тем более на такие вечера не хожу. Хотя давно мечтала со всеми познакомиться. Это же Мстители!   
— Ну, Старка ты давно знаешь, — заметил Стайлз, — ну а Брюса и Тора не дозваться, так что с ними познакомиться вообще сложно.   
— Не важно, — отмахнулась Эллисон, но потом всё же вздохнула, — хотя нет, всё— таки обидно не познакомиться с богом.   
— С такими богами лучше не знакомиться, — нервно усмехнулся Стайлз. — Он мне в прошлый раз чуть руку не сломал своим могучим рукопожатием, привык, что вокруг всякие силачи.   
— Всё равно... он красавчик, — мечтательно улыбнулась Эллисон, а потом покосилась на Дерека, — хотя, видимо не совсем в твоём вкусе. Тебе нравятся тёмненькие.   
— Можно и так сказать, — Стайлз почесал подбородок, — если так подумать, то почти все значимые парни и мужчины в моей жизни — брюнеты или около того. Хм...   
— Судьба, — Эллисон развела руками, а потом, нервно потоптавшись на месте и заглядывая за спину Стайлза, понизила голос до шёпота, — подойдёмте уже? Я очень хочу поговорить с Хоукаем о стрелах, а со Вдовой.. обо всём. Я её фанатка. Она такая сильная, — Эллисон прикусила губу, а потом немного помрачнела, — и внешне похожа на мою маму в молодости. Чёрт. У меня тоже какая-то фиксация на рыжих женщинах. Лучшая подруга, вон, тоже рыжая.   
— Судьба, — развёл руками Стайлз и хихикнул. — И нам было суждено встретиться тоже. И да, думаю, нам стоит пойти к ним. А вот Стив что-то опаздывает, на него не похоже. Особенно, учитывая, обстоятельства, из-за которых он согласился приехать. Как Старк и говорил — он должен был материализоваться у дверей, сразу же после моего звонка или даже ещё разговаривая со мной. Неужели его больше не беспокоит моя невинность? — охнул Стайлз и тут же отозвался голос Джарвиса.   
— Прибыл господин Роджерс.   
— О! — Стайлз вскинул вверх палец, откуда-то со стороны столовой раздался отчаянный вой и женский смех.  
— Сам его встречай, — буркнул Дерек и, позвав Эллисон, ушёл в столовую.   
— И встречу, — пожал плечами Стайлз. Кажется, он был здесь единственным, кто не боялся Роджерса. Возможно, потому что внутренний голос, коварно хихикая, шептал, что маленьких Стив не бьёт.   
— Привет, — сказал Стайлз, открыв дверь, но Стив только отодвинул его в сторону и решительно прошёл в столовую. — Всё-таки Тони его слишком хорошо знает, — задумчиво пробормотал Стайлз пустому месту, где только что стоял Роджерс, и закрыл дверь.


	16. Chapter 16

— Стив-не-надо, — скороговоркой проговорил Тони, когда Стив ступил на порог столовой. Остальные синхронно повернули голову в сторону Роджерса и затаили дыхание. Откуда-то сбоку из-за Роджерса показалась голова Стайлза.   
— Все целы? Очень хорошо, — он прошёл вперёд и обернулся на Стива. — Ты чего замер-то?  
— Тут как минимум два Мстителя, способных с тобой встречаться, — недовольно отозвался Роджерс. — И что-то мне подсказывает, а именно — то, что Тони ещё не скрылся на другой планете — это не Старк.   
— Ого, — одновременно выдохнули Старк и Стайлз. И так же синхронно продолжили. — Он подумал!  
— Это вы сейчас на что намекаете? — Стив сложил на груди руки и нахмурил брови.   
— На то, что твоё отношение ко мне прогрессирует! — обрадовано объявил Тони и даже подошёл к Стиву и приветственно похлопал его по плечу. — И что мне не надо прятаться за Наташей.   
— Хорошо, да, я подумал... а ты чем думал, Дерек? — обречённо уставился на него Стив. — Они тебя заставили? Ты вообще со Стайлзом разговаривал? Твоя глаза обманывают тебя — он не ангел.   
— Я же говорил, — пихнул Дерека локтем Стайлз.   
— Старк испортил его, — вздохнул Стив. — А может быть даже хуже — он был таким изначально.   
— Чего ты наговариваешь, — нахмурился Хоукай, — нормальный парнишка... с Тони же ты как-то общаешься.   
— С одним Тони — да. Но когда их два... я словно в детском саду оказываюсь. В детском саду в аду.   
— Я тоже не ангел, — наконец вставил слово Дерек, — так что мы вполне подходим друг другу, Стив.   
— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, — сдался Роджерс и прошёл, наконец, в столовую и занял место рядом с Дереком и Тони.   
— Думаю, да, — пожал плечами Дерек, хотя в голове было: "Я тоже на это надеюсь".   
— Ты не можешь его осуждать, Стив, — усмехнулась Вдова, — ты посмотри на мордашку Стайлза — сложно устоять.   
— Не могу оценить — я всё-таки по женщинам, — закатил глаза Стив, но Тони и Вдова только прыснули в кулак.   
— Если ты о той, которой на момент твоего возвращения в мир живых стукнуло за восемьдесят — то, она не считается, — махнула вилкой Наташа. — Это всё равно, что любовь к своей бабушке. А если у тебя до сих пор на неё что-то шевелится, то ты тут самый большой извращенец.   
— Наташа! — возмутился Стив.   
— Что Наташа? У Наташи с мужчинами всё нормально... ну, не считая того, кто сбежал от меня, по пути разрывая на себе одежду. А вот от тебя даже никто не сбегает. Мы тут все переживаем за тебя. Столько лет воздержания — вредно.   
— Кто-нибудь объяснит, почему я согласился прийти? — Стив закрыл лицо рукой.   
— На парня моего посмотреть хотел, — Стайлз сочувственно похлопал Стива по плечу и поставил перед ним стакан с двуцветной жидкостью с крупными кусками льда и приятным сладковатым ароматом кофе.   
— Это было забавно только первые раз пять, Стайлз, — вздохнул Стив, но взял стакан в руки и сделал глоток "чёрного русского".   
— А я и не пытался шутить, — изогнул бровь Стайлз, — просто я знаю, что он тебе нравится, а сам не попросишь.   
— С чего ты взял вообще? — смутился Стив.  
— Ой, да ладно тебе. Это просто водка с ликёром, расслабься. Он не делает тебя менее Капитаном Америкой, он просто вкусный, — Стайлз закатил глаза.   
— Вот-вот, — отозвалась Вдова, принимая из рук Стайлза свой стакан. — Я, правда, больше предпочитаю блондинов, — она усмехнулась.   
— Учту, — серьёзно кивнул Стайлз, а потом обратился к Дереку, — а твои какие предпочтения?   
— Джин с клюквой, — быстро ответил Дерек, — неожиданно, да?  
— Очень, — признал Стайлз, — я думал что-то типа "десятилетний виски безо льда" или хотя бы портвейн. Вы удивляете меня, мистер Хейл.   
— Это я ещё даже не старался, — усмехнулся Дерек, — неужели об этом нигде не было информации?  
— Нет, ни об этом, ни о том, что ты умеешь готовить. Ты хорошо скрываешь это, — фыркнул Стайлз и достал из бара бутылку джина. — Только вот клюквы у нас нет. Зато есть лимон и тоник.   
— Сойдёт и тоник, — Дерек кивнул.  
— Быть барменом и уметь смешивать напитки — тоже входит в твои обязанности помощника Старка? — усмехается Стив, глядя при этом не на Стайлза, а на Тони, тот только пожимает плечами.   
— А что? Хороший навык, в жизни пригодится.   
— Особенно, если к концу жизни собираешься спиться, — Стив закатил глаза, а потом возмущённо свёл брови к переносице, когда Тони ткнул ему в губы краем стакана.   
— Больше пей, меньше болтай. Когда нужно будет действовать наоборот — я скажу.   
— Между прочим, у нас даже есть повод, — Вдова подняла свой стакан, — наш мальчик сегодня проявил чудеса мудаковатости и смелости, сражаясь с Гидрой.   
— Чего? — Стив крутанулся на месте, оглядываясь на Стайлза. — Почему меня не позвали?  
— Нам нужны были агенты, умеющие скрываться, — пожал плечами Стайлз, — да и там от Гидры была только одна женщина. И пушка.   
— Нет, там была ещё парочка Гидр, — отозвалась Вдова. — Тоже прятались, но, судя по тому, как прошла встреча, мы прячемся лучше.   
— Один держал тебя на мушке, — кивнул Хоукай. — Так что хорошо, что ты включил этот свой... режим. Где-то к середине вашего разговора он перестал целиться. Видимо, поверил.   
— Хорошо, что вы мне это говорите только сейчас, — вздохнул Стайлз, — потому что я уже выпил и коленки от ваших слов не задрожали. Ну и просто — не знаю, как бы отреагировал, если бы вы сказали мне это всё во время встречи. Я не совсем контролирую его... режим, в смысле.   
— Хорошо, что и мне вы ничего не сказали, — Дерек провёл рукой по волосам. — Потому что... — Дерек кинул быстрый взгляд на внимательно слушающего разговор Стива, — просто — хорошо.   
— Ну, я их тоже на прицеле держал и они нас не видели, так что ситуацией владели мы, а не они. Так что не было смысла рисковать, рассказывая вам. Одно неверное движение головой — и они бы всё поняли. Не совсем тупые всё-таки.   
— Там была Гидра? — удивилась Эллисон, и все повернули к ней голову. — Чёрт, ну, оно и понятно, почему она мне не сказала, раз собралась отдать меня Стайлзу на растерзание. Я ведь могла их сдать.   
— У тебя очень жестокая мама всё-таки, — нахмурился Стайлз, — неужели она сама никогда не была девочкой и не влюблялась не в тех парней? Можно же было поговорить... заставить тебя бросить его, не знаю, да хоть навечно тебя дом запереть, но отдавать человеку, который сообщил о своём намерении тебя убить? Как-то это не совсем адекватно.   
— Даже не будучи настоящей Арджент, она долгое время была на воспитании моего деда, а он совсем повёрнутый на теме мутантов. Враги человечества, нелюди, монстры и ошибки природы, которые нужно устранить, — Эллисон передёрнуло. — Удивительно, что его влиянию не поддался папа, но мама более жесткий человек и принципы её смешались с дедовскими убеждениями и её переклинило. Мутанты — паразиты на теле Земли; те, кто с ними встречается или дружит — предатели и враги человечества. И эти враги так же требуют наказания, вплоть до смертельного приговора. Даже если это дочь. Особенно, если это дочь. Ведь помимо всего, я ещё и предатель семьи и лично её. Верность убеждениям у некоторых перекрывает любовь к близким.   
— Всё равно не понимаю, — Стайлз поджал губы. — Ты — самое дорогое, что у неё есть!  
— Видимо, нет, — Эллисон тоскливо пожала плечами , уставившись в стол перед собой. Через секунду там материализовался стакан с куба либре.   
— Нахер это всё, выпьем, — прервал молчание Старк и первым осушил свой стакан. За ним, в тишине, последовали остальные.   
— Раз она так к тебе относится, то и не стоит из-за неё переживать, — отрезал Стайлз, ставя перед Эллисон ром и колу, а Стиву доливая водки.   
— Так что расслабься вместе с нами, дай себе волю, ведь тебе больше не нужно притворяться другим человеком, милая, — сказала Вдова и похлопала Эллисон по плечу.   
— Да, точно, — Эллисон улыбнулась и решительно налила себе ещё рома.


	17. Chapter 17

— Эй, ты ещё не забыла, что встречаешься моим другом? — весело спросил проходивший мимо Стайлз.   
Лежавшая на коленях Вдовы Эллисон, не открывая глаз, что-то пробормотала сквозь улыбку. Поглаживающая её по голове Вдова махнула Стайлзу, чтобы шёл своей дорогой дальше. Стайлз пошёл, не совсем ровно и чуть не снеся собой косяк, но пошёл. Пошёл на громкие голоса, доносящиеся из зала.   
— Принимаю ставки, — громко объявил Старк.   
— Пятьдесят баксов на Стива, — отозвался Хоукай.   
— Поддерживаю! — донёсся крик Вдовы.   
— Сто на Дерека, — присоединился Стайлз.   
— Прости, Дерек, но я ставлю на Стива, — пожал плечами Тони. — Тоже сотню.   
— Дерек, если победишь, отдам тебе все их деньги, — пообещал Стайлз, усаживаясь на край дивана. — Плюс желание, ну ты помнишь.   
— Вы же в курсе, что он очень пьян? — поинтересовался Дерек. Благодаря регенерации сам он пьяным был уже лишь едва, хотя пил наравне со всеми.   
— Ему это никогда не мешало, — отмахнулся Тони и поднял руку. — Начинайте по команде... вперёд!  
Как только рука Тони опустилась, Дереку в скулу прилетел кулак. По тому, как что-то хрустнуло, Дерек понял, что Стив не контролирует силу удара и бьёт так, как может, потому очень порадовался своим крепким костям. Следующий удар был ногой в живот, от которого Дерек едва успел закрыться, но следующий — ладонью в ухо — едва не отправил его в нокаут сразу же. На фоне улюлюкали и подбадривали своих бойцов пьяные зрители. В голове Дерека булькал алкоголь и слова не-Стайлза, поэтому сосредоточиться на драке получилось не сразу, но как только он собрался, первый же удар заставил Стива согнуться пополам. Воодушевленный успехом Дерек заблокировал пару ответных ударов Стива и сам ударил его в ногу. Стив рухнул на колени и поднял на Дерека удивлённый взгляд.   
— Мне его добивать? — поинтересовался Дерек.   
— Он должен лечь на обе лопатки, — отозвался Хоукай, и Дерек, пожав плечами, взял Стива за затылок и ткнул его носом в пол. Затем перевернул на спину и оглянулся.   
— Может мы просто уже старые? — грустно поинтересовался Хоукай, отдавая Стайлзу ставку.   
— Или Стив слишком много выпил. Признайся, что специально его спаивал, — Тони погрозил Стайлзу пальцем.   
— Никого я не спаивал. Он сам, — невинно хлопнул ресницами Стайлз. — Нет, правда, он выпил не больше обычного. Просто примите тот факт, что Дерек сильнее.   
— Я не встану, так что если тебе нужны твои деньги, тебе придётся забрать их самому, — сообщила Вдова.   
— Ты пропустила такое шоу, — пошёл делиться с ней Хоукай.   
— Мой чемпион, — Стайлз повис у Дерека на шее, пьяно улыбаясь.   
— Сколько же ты выпил? — поинтересовался Дерек, поддерживая Стайлза под руки.   
— Много, — честно признал он.   
— Интересно, а твоя вторая личность тоже будет пьяным? — задумался Дерек.   
— Ну, мозг-то у нас один, — Стайлз приподнял бровь и ткнул пальцем себе в висок. — Алкоголь имеет физическое воздействие, так что это то же самое, что спрашивать "будет ли у него рука, если отрубить её тебе".   
— Да, ты прав, глупый вопрос, — Дерек неловко усмехнулся.   
— Нормально, нормально, что то, что тебе непонятно, вызывает много вопросов. Даже тех, которые при обдумывании имеют очевидный ответ. Ты не сталкивался с раздвоением личности, но сталкивался с мутантами, потому, такой вопрос вполне понятен. Но я не мутант. Я псих, — Стайлз нервно рассмеялся.   
— Ты всего лишь ребёнок, выстроивший защиту для разума, — вдруг отозвался с пола Стив. — Со временем твой голем из замков и щитов обрёл свой разум, потому что ты вкладывал в него кусочки души. Он не плохой, а ты — не псих.   
— Ты слишком трезво рассуждаешь, для человека, лежащего на полу, — смущённо сказал Стайлз.   
— Меня твой "парень" уложил, между прочим. Да и сам-то? — Стив сел. — Я помню, когда ты пил "много". И самая длинная фраза у тебя тогда была: "дай потрогать кубики".   
— Господи, я и к тебе приставал? — ужаснулся Стайлз.   
— Если то, что ты оседлал меня и пытался забраться под футболку можно назвать приставаниями.   
— Мне нельзя пить! — ещё больше ужаснулся Стайлз, а потом прищурился. — И раз ты такой трезвый, чего вообще тут лежишь?   
— Хотел вас послушать, — пожал плечами Стив и, наконец, совсем поднялся с пола. — И убедился, что ты вполне милый с Дереком. Не как со мной.   
— Дерек мне нравится. И он не такой смешной... да и нет у меня желания над ним стебаться, — Стайлз нежно улыбнулся.   
— Из твоих уст — это признание в любви, — кивнул Стив. — Так и буду считать. И пойду, найду Старка и не буду вам мешать.   
— Ты заметил, что Тони всегда очень внезапно исчезает? — поинтересовался Дерек.   
— Он тактичный.   
— Очень, — подтвердил потолок голосом Старка.  
— Как думаешь, — не обращая внимания на неожиданное вмешательство в разговор, поинтересовался Дерек, — Стив мне поддавался?  
— Только если для того, чтобы Старк лишился своих ста баксов, — усмехнулся Стайлз. — Хотя, может быть, ты ему нравишься, и он хотел тебя воодушевить. А может быть, он достиг той степени опьянения, когда появляется неприсущая человеку ранее философинка в голове и он начинает строить предложения даже длиннее, чем в трезвом состоянии, но тело уже не контролирует в достаточной степени. Всё-таки пьяному сложно драться с трезвым.   
— Я не трезвый.   
— У меня есть аппарат для определения алкоголя в крови, — пригрозил Стайлз. — Врать нет смысла. Если алкоголь ещё и остался в твоей крови, то ставлю где-то на бокал вина, не более. Твои способности организма исследовали в ЩИТе, а мы ЩИТ взламывали, изучали их выводы. Регенерация не даёт тебе полноценно насладиться полным опьянением и его потрясающими последствиями.  
— Ну, за отсутствие последствий я ей благодарен, конечно, — усмехнулся Дерек, — но да, алкоголь действует на меня от силы пару минут. Так что, чтобы напиться, мне нужно потреблять огромное количество алкоголя ежеминутно. И, как мне кажется, оно того не стоит.   
— Не стоит, — согласился Стайлз. — Но жаль. Я бы хотел посмотреть на тебя пьяного. Был бы ты агрессивным, любвеобильным или общительным.   
— Ну, этого мы никогда не узнаем. У меня оправдание трезвости есть, а твоё какое?   
— А с чего ты взял, что я трезв?   
— Доверяю Стиву и его методу кубиков.   
— О, ты мне будешь это припоминать теперь, да? — Стайлз закатил глаза. — Слишком много стресса и мыслей, чтобы нормально напиться. И как-то бокале на третьем я вдруг понял, что мне невкусно, никак и вообще в голове светлеет. Но не портить же людям веселье? Впрочем, даже притворяться особо не пришлось — так устал, что ноги сами за себя запинаются. Словно марафон сегодня бегал, а не стоя живой статуей мудаку.   
— Ну, может и бегал. Никто, кроме... него, не знает. Ты... он после встречи не вошёл с нами в дом, а куда-то ушёл, сказа, чтобы мы не смели его преследовать. Я, правда, всё равно пошёл, но он как-то меня заметил, ушёл в подворотни и через пару развилок я его потерял. Словно сквозь землю провалился.   
— Наоборот, — Стайлз задумчиво почесал подбородок. — Он любит крыши, наверное, нашёл, где можно залезть на пожарную лестницу. Это всё объясняет. И время, и усталость.   
— Почему он не сразу вернул тебе тело, да ещё и не дал даже подглядывать за собой?   
— Может, хотел дать нам обоим расслабиться после встречи? Боялся, что на нервах я начну творить какую-нибудь фигню и поврежу нам. А так — он спустил пар за нас обоих. Так, что я снова стрессанул только на словах о том, что Виктория привела пару ребят из Гидры и те держали меня на прицеле, а события дня для меня уже немного покрылись туманом и не вызывали того эмоционального отклика, какой был во время встречи и сразу же после неё. Он отключил меня у машины, но я думал, что он сидел на крыше здания Старка или лёг поспать, потому что включился я в своей постели.   
— Он странный, — покачал головой Дерек. — Он выглядел действительно пугающе сегодня. И я не могу понять, как относиться к нему.   
— Как и ко мне, — Стайлз встретился с Дереком глазами и сжал руки в кулаки. — Он — это я. И я — это он. Нас нельзя разделить. Не сможешь принять его — не сможешь принять и меня.   
Дерек отшатнулся от обречённого и серьёзного взгляда Стайлза. На молчание Дерека Стайлз поджал губы и, оглянувшись на комнату, из которой доносились голоса продолжающих веселиться Мстителей, мотнул головой в сторону лестницы.  
— Я пойду, отдохну. Ты как определишься — сообщи. Ну и как придумаешь желание — тоже. Вне зависимости от того, решишь ты сторониться нас или нет, желание я выполню.   
— Я... — начал Дерек, но Стайлз поднял палец к губам.   
— Нет, подумай. Хорошо подумай. Можешь даже попросить у Джарвиса досье на нас. Хотя, как по мне, так у тебя достаточно информации о нём, о нас, чтобы сделать вывод, — сказал Стайлз и быстрым шагом направился прочь от Дерека.


	18. Chapter 18

Через пять минут Дерек уже топтался на пороге комнаты Стайлза, не решаясь войти. Вообще-то, он сразу хотел извиниться перед Стайлзом за свои слова, он же сам защищал не-Стайлза перед Тони. Да, другой Стайлз был личностью спорной, особенно на вид, ну так и создан он был не для развлечения. Для переживших такие разрушающие события, какие пережили Стайлз и его вторая личность, они были вполне нормальными. Стайлз был совсем нормальным, ну а другой Стайлз... просто был другим. К тому же, он не был злом. Он проявил интерес к Дереку, он защищал от травмирующих ситуаций Стайлза и извинился за грубость перед Эллисон.   
— Стайлз, — позвал Дерек, прежде чем постучать и приоткрыть дверь, — я войду?   
— Входи, — отозвался Стайлз, не шевельнувшись.   
Вопреки ожиданиям Дерека (ожиданием свёрнутого калачиком и тоскливо смотрящего в окно Стайлза), Стайлз лежал на кровати, закинув длинные ноги на стену, и залипал в экран телефона.  
— Прости, пять секунд, Скотт просит отчитаться о состоянии Эллисон, — сообщил Стайлз не глядя.  
Дерек закрыл за собой дверь и прошёл в комнату. Он нерешительно остановился кровати, ожидая, когда Стайлз освободится,   
— Я, наверное, подпортил тебе впечатление о моём драматичном уходе, — невесело усмехнулся Стайлз, откладывая телефон, скидывая ноги со стены и садясь нормально. — Но ронять слёзки в подушку по любому поводу — не моё.   
— Я и не ожидал этого, — приподнял бровь Дерек, — ну, не совсем этого.  
— Так что решил? — Стайлз выжидающе уставился на него, и не чувствуй Дерек исходящее от него волнение, подумал бы, что ему всё равно.   
— Я пришёл извиниться, — Дерек сделал шаг к Стайлзу, но тот инстинктивно отшатнулся. — Я не считаю тебя ненормальным или плохим. И его таким не считаю. На вашу долю выпало многое и пришлось стать жестче и холоднее, но он не злой. И даже не такой безэмоциональный, каким описал его ты.  
— Ну, с годами он изменился и адаптировался, — пожал плечами Стайлз, — эволюционировал.   
— Да и против меня, вроде бы, ничего не имеет.   
— Не имеет, — согласился Стайлз. — Значит, ты остаёшься? — осторожно спросил Стайлз и Дерек кивнул.   
— Конечно. И этого разговора вообще не должно было быть. Не знаю, зачем сказал там то, что сказал.   
— Да нет, должен был. Ты должен был высказаться, потом подумать и решить. Мне нужно было дать тебе возможность отступить, но я рад, что ты ей не воспользовался. Я уже говорил, но повторю. Ты нравишься мне, Дерек. Ты нравишься нам.  
Стайлз поднялся с кровати и подошёл к Дереку вплотную. Он положил руки ему на грудь так, что одна оказалась на сердце, и посмотрел в глаза, прежде чем коротко коснуться его губ своими.   
— Я тоже говорил, — отозвался Дерек ему в губы, — но, видимо, слова нужно чем-то подкрепить.  
Дерек прижал к себе Стайлза, увлекая в долгий и нежный поцелуй. Стайлз вцепился в Дерека, чувствуя, что если не будет держаться — упадёт. Мысли, даже самые назойливые, таяли от горячего рта Дерека и потому, через пару минут Стайлз, уже будучи не в состоянии думать, лежал на кровати, Дерек нависал над ним, а поцелуй из нежного становился всё более грубым и страстным. Дерек кусался — губы, край челюсти, кожа на шее, мочки ушей; Стайлз позволял, открываясь, запрокидывая голову и скользя руками под футболку Дерека, давая волю пальцам на голой коже и твёрдых мышцах. Дерек судорожно выдохнул ему в шею, когда пальцы прошлись над линией ремня, и Стайлза уцепился за этот вздох и за ремень. Пальцы покорно выполняли команды хозяина, хотя хозяин даже не понимал, как ещё умудрялся о чём-то думать и что-то делать. Дерек помог ему избавиться от футболки и тут же замер, касаясь пальцами шрамов.   
Стайлз разочарованно застонал, притягивая к себе Дерека для нового поцелуя, но тот никак не приходил в себя, разглядывая его тело, словно впервые видит.   
— Знаешь, ты выглядишь более хрупким в одежде и тебе правда можно дать шестнадцать, но без одежды ты совсем другой.   
— Какой? Недовольный? — Стайлз приподнялся на локтях. — Почему ты отвлёкся? Это нечестно, ты обещал подкрепить свои слова делом, а сейчас касаешься меня как раненого зверя. Это прошлое, Дерек. Да, в прошлого меня стреляли, но нынешний я не ранен и хочет видеть в твоих глазах желание, а не жалость.   
— Прости, — криво улыбнулся Дерек и, чтобы загладить вину, поцеловал шрам над бедренной косточкой, а потом прикусил и саму косточку, вырвав у Стайлза удивлённое "ох".  
С джинсами Стайлза Дерек расправился за мгновения, не дав ему даже смутиться, и рука его тут же накрыла член Стайлза сквозь ткань боксеров. Он погладил его, наблюдая за реакцией Стайлза, а потом неторопливо стянул с него и трусы, оставив абсолютно голым. Стайлз нервно вцепился одной рукой в плечо Дерека, а другой зарылся в его волосах, когда дыхание Дерека обожгло нежную кожу на члене. Стайлз застонал и инстинктивно дёрнул бёдрами навстречу, когда Дерек легко коснулся губами головки, а потом, словно подчинившись этому резкому движению бёдер, расслабил губы, позволяя члену Стайлза легко скользнуть внутрь. Дерек действовал уверено, то вбирая член почти на всю длину, то сосредоточившись на головке и помогая себе рукой. Стайлз под его ласками метался на кровати, выгибая спину и сжимая пальцы в волосах и на плече Дерека, он сходил с ума, потому что как только приближался к оргазму — Дерек откидывал его немного назад, меняя технику. Дерек дразнил его, заставляя стонать всё громче, а потом и умолять его прекратить пытку и дать ему кончить. И Дерек позволил ему, позволил кончить ему в рот, а потом слизал оставшиеся капли спермы под затуманенным взглядом Стайлза.   
Стайлз старательно делал вид, что хочет продолжить и отплатить Дереку за удовольствие, но сам Дерек понимал, что Стайлз может уснуть на полпути и потому только усмехнулся, уложив севшего в кровати Стайлза обратно на подушку.   
— Потом, — пообещал он и, скинув джинсы, лёг рядом, натянув на себя и Стайлза одеяло. — Ты же не против меня?   
— С чего бы мне быть против? — сонно поинтересовался Стайлз и уткнулся лбом в грудь Дерека, закинув ногу ему на бедро. — Я очень даже "за". 

Дерек резко открыл глаза. За окном, как и в комнате, было темно и тихо, но всё же что-то разбудило его. Дерек повернулся к Стайлзу и наткнулся на две луны, отражающиеся в чёрных глазах. Стайлз сидел на кровати и смотрел на Дерека. Именно этот взгляд и разбудил его. Холодный и липкий, как пот от кошмаров, взгляд чувствовался физически.   
— Я давно не "выходил погулять" так часто, — сообщил Стайлз. Не-Стайлз. — Гидра вернулась и я вместе с ней, но это не значит, что я постоянен. Тебе просто "повезло". Тони со мной редко сталкивался. Только в начале, потому мне не доверяет, он знает меня как голову Гидры, а не как щит. Но ты, ты знаешь меня именно с этой стороны. Я его броня. Гидра может ломать пальцы, может топить, но лучше всего она ломает психику. Мы не сломались. Он не сломался, потому что создал меня. Я не сломался, потому что создан таким. И я не зло, я только принимаю на себя удары. И потому я просто прошу тебя — не делай ему больно.   
— И не сбирался, — возмутился Дерек и взял его за руку. — Я хочу, чтобы он был счастлив. Он нравится мне, действительно нравится.   
— Хорошо, — тень улыбки коснулась губ не-Стайлза, он закрыл глаза, пряча луны, и тут же свалился обратно на подушку.   
Дерек навис над ним, вглядываясь и вслушиваясь, но Стайлз крепко спал.


	19. Chapter 19

— Чувствую себя героем Киллиана Мёрфи, — сообщил Стайлз, оглядывая собравшихся на кухне. — Ты-то когда так напиться успел?   
— Потом, — невнятно ответил Стив, взмахнув одной рукой, а другой прижимая ко лбу замороженную овощную смесь.  
— Тони отомстил за проигрыш? — понимающе усмехнулся Стайлз и поставил перед ним кружку зелёного чая. Такого же зелёного, как и лица собравшихся. На фоне остальных они с Дереком были розовыми как младенцы.   
— Я не мстил, он сам, — отмахнулся Старк, оторвав лицо от стола.   
— Чего тогда все так рано вскочили?   
— Сейчас час дня, между прочим, — заметил Стив, для которого не существовало "рано проснуться", только поздно и это поздно наступало в девять утра.   
— И это может быть много только относительно того, во сколько вы легли.   
— Нас вырубало по одному, — поделился Клинт. — Сначала Эллисон, потом...  
— Тебя, — вмешалась Вдова, — потом, видимо, я, а Тони и Стив к этому моменту куда-то пропали.   
— Ммм, — многозначительно промычал Стайлз, а потом, состроив невинное лицо, задумчиво протянул, — пить, наверное, ушли в другую комнату, чтобы вам не мешать.   
— Всё так и было, — быстро кивнул Тони и тут же пожалел об этом, застонав и вновь прижавшись лбом к холодной столешнице.   
— Вы такие заботливые, — протянула Вдова, понятливо улыбаясь.   
— Как будто бы вы могли нас разбудить, — фыркнул Клинт. — Ну а даже если бы разбудили, мы могли бы присоединиться.   
— Да-а, мы бы очень хотели присоединиться, — хрипло хихикнула Вдова.   
— Наташа! — осуждающе поднял голос залившийся краской Стив, на что Вдова уткнулась в свою кружку и продолжила хихикать уже в неё, очень выразительно булькая.   
— Только не кричите, — взмолился Старк.   
— Чего вы так напились-то? — снова спросил Стайлз.   
— Обсуждали вас и ваше будущее. Запивали нервы, — признался Стив.  
— Мамочка и папочка, вам нельзя ни нервничать, ни так пить, — Стайлз криво улыбнулся. — А за нас можете не переживать, мы взрослые, как-нибудь да справимся.   
— Ну, если оба не будете забивать на тренировки, то я буду спокоен, — сказал Стив, отнимая ото лба пакет овощей.   
— Я такого обещать не могу, — развёл руками Старк.   
— У вас такая милая нетрадиционная семья, — булькнула Вдова, — Стайлз весь в вас. Хотя, если так подумать, то в Стива пошёл Дерек... я сейчас вдруг поняла, что всё повторяется.   
— Что повторяется? — Клинт непонимающе переводил взгляд на всех по очереди, но Стайлз и Наташа только загадочно улыбались, Стив краснел, а Дерек и Тони делали вид, что они вообще не здесь и не понимают о чём речь. Эллисон же вообще лежала на столе, не подавая признаков жизни.   
— Возьмите Эллисон новым Хоукаем, — предложила Вдова, — по-моему, она идеально впишется.   
— У меня есть рыжая подруга на место новой Вдовы, — отозвалась со стола Эллисон. — Правда она не суперагент. Вообще не агент. Но умеет себя защитить, я немного её тренировала... а ещё она сбивает криком людей с ног.   
— В смысле? — Дерек поднял бровь.   
— В прямом. Мутант, кричит так, что барабанные перепонки лопаются, стёкла лопаются, людей на метр отшвыривает и даже металл гнётся.   
— Зови её к нам! — с горящими глазами заявил Стайлз. — Я хочу посмотреть на это Банши.   
— Банши? — удивлённо переспросила Эллисон, а потом оторвалась от стола полностью и задумчиво почесала щёку. — Вообще, подходит. Ей даже должно понравиться. Но она прячется, и потому я не могу с ней связаться — только она со мной. Мои родители... моя мама долго её выслеживала. Однажды почти поймала, послав своих шестёрок схватить её, но Лидс легко расправилась с ними, раскидав по улице. Она прекрасна, — мечтательно протянула Эллисон.   
— Объясни мне только одно — почему ты встречаешься со Скоттом? — непонимающе выгнул бровь Стайлз.   
— Если бы я встречалась не только с мутантом, но и с девушкой, мама бы меня сама на костре сожгла, — хмуро ответила Эллисон, но потом поспешно добавила, — но Скотт мне правда нравится. Он хороший, добрый... милый.   
— Как щеночек, — усмехнулся Стайлз. — Его все так и воспринимают. Да и сложно воспринимать всерьёз человека с таким лицом. Даже если он мутант-ликантроп. Мы хорошо друг другу подходим. Два друга — подросток и щеночек. Но каким-то образом мы заполучили крутых партнёров. Природное очарование?  
— Однозначно, — улыбнулась Эллисон.   
Дерек начал раскладывать всем завтрак и бывшие зомби посматривали на еду уже с интересом и голодом во взгляде, а не отвращением и страданиями.   
— Я поняла ваш хитрый план, — сообщила Вдова, попробовав оладьи, — вы мордашкой Стайлза заманили себе повара!   
— Почти, — быстро согласился Старк. — Ещё мы с ним будем испытывать прочность костюмов.   
— О, позвольте мне помочь в этом, — отозвалась Эллисон. — Чтобы того... случая... больше не повторялось. У моих стрел особый сплав и форма, которая позволяет им быть бронебойными, думаю, с защитой от таких бронебойных стрел ли, пуль ли, я могу помочь. Я довольно неплохо разбираюсь в оружии и броне.   
— Отлично, мы только "за", — обрадовался Старк. — Ты действительно поможешь нам.   
— Да, а ещё больше поможешь, если всё же сможешь заманить к нам свою Банши. Помимо того, что она отлично бы смотрелась в нашей команде, мне ужасно хочется с ней познакомиться. Твоим словам о чьей-либо крутости я склонен верить, — усмехнулся Стайлз. — К тому же, с ней нам останется всего ничего — найти огромного зелёного (можно не зелёного) монстра и милашку в одном флаконе и Бога.  
— Может, без богов обойдёмся? — скривился Дерек.   
— Боишься мускульного соперничества? — изящно изогнула бровь Наташа. — Можно ведь найти бога-не-качка.   
— Берите Локи, он идеально к вам впишется, — посоветовал Стив. — Не думаю, что он будет страшнее вошедшего в весёлый раж Стайлза.   
— Тут сам Локи не согласится. С соперничеством у него всегда были проблемы. Предлагаю, ради разнообразия, взять в команду человека без драматичной истории в прошлом, — криво улыбнулся Стайлз. — Типа: не гонимый никем, из полной семьи с адекватными родителями...  
— Зачем вам такой скучный персонаж? — фыркнула Вдова.   
— Говорю же: ради разнообразия.   
— Вам бы ради разнообразия не пить вместе, а тренироваться, — буркнул Стив.   
— Мы обещаем, что скоро начнём.   
— Начните с того, чтобы Дерек обучил тебя рукопашному бою, — настаивал Стив, — ты не всегда будешь в костюме.   
— Я знаю, а ты не знаешь, что я вообще-то тренируюсь, — надулся Стайлз. — У меня просто телосложение такое, что по мне не заметны мои старания.   
— Ага, ползаешь по крышам не хуже паука, — заметила Наташа, и Стайлз смутился.   
— Это я обсуждать не намерен, ибо меня при этом обычно не присутствует.   
— Да я и не осуждала, а наоборот, тебе бы стоило посмотреть за тем, как он ловко всё это делает. Словно всю жизнь паркуром занимался.   
— Хорошо, приму к сведению, и то, что нужно тренироваться с Дереком — тоже. Сейчас, на неделю, всё с Викторией и Гидрой должно утихнуть, так что будет время заняться и этим.   
— Можете звать меня, если нужен будет более опытный наставник — вам обоим, — Стив улыбнулся.   
— Ой, даже не знаю, — в приторных раздумьях всплеснул руками Стайлз, — зачем нам тут ты, если Дерек сильнее?   
— Действительно, — Тони прожёг Стива взглядом.  
— Ну, так и я сказал — более опытный, а не сильный, — усмехнулся Стив и спрятался от взгляда Тони за своей кружкой.   
— Стайлз, по-моему, мы сломали Капитана Америку — он начал насмехаться и мухлевать! — ужаснулся Старк.   
— С кем поведёшься... — задумчиво пробормотала Наташа на русском.  
— Резонно, — согласился Стайлз, остальные вздохнули и только Дерек и Эллисон недоумевающе переглянулись.


End file.
